Seeking Revenge
by dakoda
Summary: Someone from Ziva's past comes back to haunt her, thus reveals a secret that she has kept from her friends at NCIS: Gibbs/Ziva
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I've had this story in my document list for a while now but I'm not to sure where it will head to just yet but please review, tell me what you think so far and if you want, give me some idea's.

This story is an Au. And just for your record I have only seen seasons 1-4 as season 5 doesn't come out here until 7th May. So please no gloating from those lucky people who have seen all 6 seasons! :o) Hope you enjoy :o)

**NCIS HQ WASHINGTON DC  
BULL PEN  
0945 ZULU**

"Boss how many more reports are we going to do? I'm so board! This is BS," Tony whinged as he shook his hands trying to stretch out the cramps plaguing his fingers, "hey boss, if we get RSI is that covered by NCIS?" he paused and sighed when Gibbs didn't answer, "TGIF!" he mumbled.

"TGIF?" questioned Ziva.

"Yeah, thank goodness it's Friday," he answered. "Then there is BBIAB, do you know what that means Ziva?"

"For you Tony, probably Big Busted Imature annoying blonds!" she smirked as McGee and Gibbs hid smiles.

He pouted, "no, Be Back In A Bit," he said dejectedly.

"DiNozzo, if you don't shut your mouth, your not going to have to worry about RSI as you will be a DOA, and that's not covered by NCIS, is that enough acronyms for you?" he barked as he took a swig of his strong black coffee. Screwing up his face due to the cold brew he tossed the cup in the bin, stood and headed towards the elevator. "Going for coffee," he mumbled as he walked passed Ziva's desk.

She nodden signaling that she had heard him. Letting her eyes follow the tight form of her boss' behind a little longer then she should have, she reveled in the thought of what he must look like under his clothing. A voice from across the bull pen snapped her attention back to the present.

"SYLB!" Tony yelled after his boss, earning him a rude word from Gibbs in sign language, just as the lift doors closed. (see you later boss)

"Wow, boss sure is in a foul mood today, hey Zee-vah?" Tony looked over at his partner.

Looking up she sighed at the older but far less mature agent, "Yes Tony, although it seems to be only when he is around you!"

"Hey that's not nice. Anyway how do you know that he is only like it when he is around me?" he questioned as he lent back in his chair and placed his feet on the solid wooden desk.

"Because you have a unique talent of annoying people Tony!" stated a smirking McGee.

"No body's asking you McIdiot," Tony said as he threw a ball of screwed up paper at the younger agent.

"Well he was perfectly fine this morning before he started work," she sighed inwardly when she realised what she had said, and new instantly that Tony would jump at the opportunity to retort a smart arse remark. "And 3 . . .2 . . . 1 . . ," she mumbled, as she waited for her words to click in Tony's brain.

Then just as predicted and right on time, he said, "what were you doing with the boss before work this morning? Is there a little slap and tickle going on after business hours?" he smirked as he walked over to her desk, sat on the corner of the table and lent over into her personal space. "Maybe just a new, 'friends with benefits scheme'? Hmmm? A little hanky panky to relieve work related stress? You're my partner, you can tell me, you know that right?"

God she wanted to punch him. No, she wanted to put her hand down that big mouth of his and rip out his spine. Sighing though she simply said, "he gave me a lift to work! My car is playing up."

Tony studied her face for a while trying to see if she was telling the truth. "DiNozzo get off Davids desk and finish off those reports!" Gibbs stated as he walked off the elevator with two fresh cups of coffee in his hands. Walking past Ziva's desk he placed a cup of her favorite coffee on it, slapped Tony's head and continued over to his work space. The younger agent didn't move though.

"Thankyou Gibbs," she gave him a huge smile before taking a sip of the hot liquid.

Gibbs smiled back at the female assassin. God he loved that smile. It was a rare genuine eye sparkling one, one she seemed to keep just for him. For a trained interrogator there were a lot of different emotions showing in those eyes, but at the same time he couldn't quite read them either. Lust, want, need. Maybe he was reading to far into it and was only seeing what he wanted to see. A deep noise sounding like a strangled cat took his attention away from Ziva and towards the location of said noise.

"Booosssss!" Tony winned yet again, only this time it sounded like an emergency vehicle siren. "Why didn't McGee or I get coffee? Where stuck doing paperwork too."

"I gave Ziva coffee, because it is a small price to pay for her having to put up with you and your annoying ways every day."

"See I said you were annoying Tony," laughed McGee.

Tony attempted to deter the attention away from him and give it to Ziva, "hey boss did you know that our crazy ninja chick has another job?"

"No DiNozzo I didn't," Gibbs said as he sat down and started to flip through the files on his desk.

He was hoping that his next words wouldn't cause him another slap to the back of his head, "yeah! Mossad assassin by day, escort by night?" He knew he was playing with fire but he was just trying to get Ziva to bite, he was board and needed some verbal sparing with his partner to keep him going for the rest of the day.

"Does she look like a prostitute?" Gibbs growled out.

"Well, maybe with one of those tight little skirts......." he didn't get to finish as Gibbs rose out of his chair and glared at the younger agent.

"Sorry boss," Tony mumbled as he scurried back to his own desk and hid behind his computer, but not before tripping over his bag which sent him sprawling into the filing cabinet sending papers to the floor.

"Wow DiNozzo, not only do you have the most reports out of us all to complete, but now you'll be here until midnight tonight refiling. Talk about Karma," Gibbs smirked.

**SCHOOL BUS 963  
STREETS OF WASHINGTON DC  
1000 ZULU**

"The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round........." The children on the bus were singing as they made their way to the museum for a grade four excursion, when one of the tyres blew. Unable to continue on the flat they pulled off the road and onto a dirt track before coming to a halt.

"Now kids just sit still and I'll contact the depot and they will send another bus," He was just about to radio for help when there was a tap at the glass window. Pulling on the metal handle he opened the door and was immediately greeted with a man holding a gun. "Whoa steady on there, I have a bus full of children and your scaring them," he stated as he raised his hands above his head.

"Get to the back of the bus," the unknown man ordered with a flick of the gun signaling the driver to move. Once he was seated on the back seat he bound him to the rail in front of him.

"I'm looking for Ahelia, which one is she?" he barked.

"I don't know these kids names, I was just taking them to the museum," the driver stressed.

"Tell me!" he yelled into the mans face.

"I don't know who she is," he bellowed back. The questioning went on for some time before the strange man lost his patience, so aiming the gun at the bus driver he pulled the trigger, killing him instantly. The children started to scream and run for the exit, but another gun shot made them quieten down quickly.

"Now, my name is Rhani, where is my Ahelia?" he questioned again. "If you do not tell me, lets just say that things are going to ugly."

"I am Ahelia!" a girl, quite small and petite for her age raised her hand.

**NCIS HQ WASHINGTON DC  
BULL PEN  
1145 ZULU**

2 hours later the NCIS Director Jenny Sheppard, walked into the bull pen. "Jethro I have a case for you and your team," she said as they all gathered around the large screen TV. Flicking the switch a picture of a yellow bus almost completely hidden by trees came up, "A school bus on their way for an excursion was found by a passing patrol an hour ago. The bus driver, a retired marine Sargent, had been found bound, and lying at the back of the bus with a bullet wound to his heart. The class teacher was running late and was going to catch up with them, she called the police when they didn't arrive at their destination. The children where extremely scared, though physically they are unharmed, but they did witness the entire altercation."

"What are they saying?" asked Gibbs, "Did they get a look at the guy that did it?"

"All they keep saying is that the bad man told them his name was Rhani, and he asked the driver a few questions before he killed him. We haven't been able to confirm this just yet but a couple of the kids are claiming that he took a little girl by the name of Ahelia Roshanti, we don't know her last name as she is only new...." Jenny didn't get to finish as they heard a thud from behind the group, turning they all noticed that Ziva had crumpled to the floor.

"McGee call Ducky!" Gibbs ordered. "Never mind," he said as he noticed that the Scotish Doctor and the Lab Technician Goth was already stepping out of the elevator so he rushed to the young Israeli's side.

"Oh, good lord my dear," Ducky said as he too crouched beside her.

"Ziva, come on, wake up.....................there you go," Gibbs murmured as he drew her close to his chest and brushed some of her soft curls back behind her ear.

"Please tell me it is just a dream," she whispered as she clung to his shirt, and buried her face into the crook of his neck. Both sat still, just reveling in the feel of each others warmth.

The group before them stood silently by watching with worry, finally Jenny spoke up, "is there something going on that we should all know about Ziva?"

"Yeah, like maybe the whole passing out thing?" Tony questioned.

Ziva just sat quietly and Gibbs sighed, "We can't help you if you wont tell us Ziva," he said as lifted her off the floor and helped her to sit on the chair behind his desk.

"Are you ready to tell us?" asked Jenny after Ducky had given her a quick once over.

"Ahelia Roshanti, David, is my nine year old daughter," Ziva closed her eyes and brushed her hands over her face.

Abby was the first to break the silence, "I'm an auntie and I wasn't told!" she ranted. "How could you not tell anyone about something like that? I mean we've known you for four years, were your friends right? Don't you trust us?" she looked at Ziva with a hurt expression on her face.

"Abs, take a breath, I'm sure she has a reasonable explanation," Gibbs said softly as they all brought their attention back to Ziva who had regained her stony Mossad composure.

"It was a conscious decision to keep quiet about her Abs. I have either killed or put a lot of people in prison. If someone wanted to take revenge on me, they would try and get it through her. And now that's exactly what has happened."

"I have an urgent delivery for Ziva David!" Came a voice from behind the group, "There are no postage marks so we put it through our scanners and it looks to be a flat object of some kind," said a man that worked in the mail room as he passed the box to Gibbs.

Gibbs put some gloves on, took the parcel, opened it and pulled out a disk, "McGee!" he handed the item over to the younger agent.

Placing it in his computer he set it so it played on the big TV. When the screen jumped into life it showed a video of a petite little girl sitting on a chair. Her curly chocolate coloured hair draped over her shoulders and hung down to her waist, her golden skin glistened under the intense lights of the room, her hands were cuffed and she sat looking at someone that was standing just out of view.

"Look at the camera and tell them what I want," came the harsh order from a heavily accented man.

Turning she looked at the screen to reveal a pair of striking violet colored eyes. Sitting tall and proud she allowed no trace of fear to pass through her strong facade as she slowly started to speak, "hello ima, I am fine so do not worry........."

The man off screen yelled at her, "That is not what you're supposed to say!"

Turning she pursed her lips and glared at the man, "my mother says if you are mature enough to handle a weapon, then you are old enough to be held responsible for your actions. You handled a weapon when you killed that man and you are responsible for kidnapping me. Yet you can't pass on a simple message on your own?" she paused. "You have a mouth, yes? So you can say it yourself," she demanded with her own Israeli accent.

The man walked to stand beside the little girl, as he started to talk he held a gun to her, but still she didn't let any of her feelings show. "It is easy to tell she is your daughter Ziva, full of fire and very stubborn, just like you always were. I spent 10 years in a prison because of you, and you don't even tell her who her father was! Why didn't you tell her Ziva? Anyway my demands are simple. I want you, in exchange for _our _daughter. I will ring at 1600 on your phone at your apartment to arrange a meeting point for the exchange." He was silent for a while as he looked over at the girl still sitting quietly beside him, "Violet eyes are rare for someone that is of Israeli blood, yes? She will break many hearts when she is older," he trailed his free hand down the side of the young girls face before looking back at the camera. "She is a very beautiful nine year old Ziva, but screw with me, and _our_ daughter will not live to see her tenth, understood," with that the screen went black.

"That moron cuffed her, he cuffed a defenseless nine year old! His nine year old!" Abby said as she looked at the group around her.

"She's not defenseless," Gibbs stated. "She is her mothers daughter after all," they looked confused so he explained. "By the looks from the footage she wont be cuffed for long," he sighed, "and she is now in fact armed."

"Replay the CD McGee," requested Ziva also knowing what her daughter had been doing.

They watched the film again but this time focused on the little girl, even though she was looking forward they could see that her eyes never left her kidnapper. Waiting for the right moment, she reached out slowly and lifted a small knife out of the mans holster that sat on his waist, and quickly tucked it into her jacket pocket. Then she lifted her hands to her head and swiftly grabbed a small bobby pin from her hair, they could see her tiny fingers moving as she tried to pick the lock on her cuffs. She did all this, as she kept her attention at the camera and the armed man beside her.

They all turned to look at Ziva with shock, so she explained, "If you are born into a Mossad family you start to train from the time you learn to walk. But don't worry I have taught her to injure not kill. Although she has been shown how to perform some lethal moves by her grandfather."

"So we not only have a crazy ninja chick, but a crazy ninjaret on our hands," Tony mumbled but they ignored him.

"Ziva, who is this Rhani?" questioned Jenny.

"He was a target of mine. Ten years ago my mission was to infiltrate a Hammas terrorist cell, operating out of Beersheba in Southern Israel. Their leader was Rhani Shaphat. I had to go undercover, and work my way into his group, I eventually became his girlfriend, it was another two years before we were able to take him and his followers down. It was not long after this that I found out that I was pregnant. He is supposed to be serving a life imprisonment in a high risk facility called Camp 1391."

"Never heard of it!" stated Gibbs.

"Until 2003 when an Israeli historian stumbled upon some old maps, the facility was top secret. It is operated by the Israel Defence Force Intelligence Corps. It is such a high risk facility that the prisoners are allowed no visitors at the main compound, and anyone that wondered upon it accidentally, disappears permanently."

"I have a question that you might think is stupid, especially at a time like this, but why does she have violet eyes?" questioned McGee.

"Yes they are rather unusual, even for a caucasian it is rare," Ducky stated as he was rather intrigued to know as well.

"She was born with an unpigmintation of the iris, which is where you get blue eyes from, but due to abnormal Melanocyte cells hers are violet. Doctors told me she might end up vision impaired due to this rare abnormality, but she has been tested and has exceptional eye sight."

"Alright, I'll put Charlies team on the case of the murdered ex marine. Your team Jethro are to work on getting Ziva's daughter back. Now I have a call in MTAC to SECNAV that I'm going to have to make, keep me up dated," the Director said as she headed towards the stairs.

**TBC**

**Please review and let me know what you thought, and don't forget maybe some idea's on how to proceed.**

**Thanks for taking the time to read.**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to those people who have read and reviewed my story so far.

So please read, review and enjoy :op

**NCIS HQ WASHINGTON DC  
BULL PEN  
1200 ZULU**

"Abbs," Gibbs said as he placed the package and the disk into an evidence bag and handed it to her, "get this down to your lab. I want you to find out anything you can. Finger prints, DNA and see if you can track down how it actually made it into NCIS with no postage marks, as soon as you find out anything, big or small you ring and let me know. I'll be at Ziva's."

"We will find her Ziva," Abby whispered, just before she bounded towards the elevator, and headed towards her lab.

"DiNozzo, I want you to get all the information you can on Rhani Shaphat. See if you......"

"See if we can find out how he got into the country, and where he is staying while he is here, on it boss," Tony stalked to his desk and started to make phone calls.

"McGee, try and find out......"

"How he got out of prison, no problem boss," McGee answered as he too went to his desk. Gibbs allowed a small smile to pull at his lips. It was scary, they new him all to well.

"Ready to go Ziva? We should go to yours earlier in case he calls," Gibbs said softly as he went to help Ziva pack the things she might need from her desk. "Will you be ok?" he questioned.

"She is strong, she will be fine," Ziva mumbled.

"Of that I have no doubt," Gibbs smiled gently. "Come on, lets go," he rested his hand on her lower back as he maneuvered her towards the elevator.

**UNKNOWN LOCATION  
OUTSKIRTS OF WASHINGTON DC  
1400 ZULU**

The small windowless cell that Ahelia was locked in was dark and dirty. A single bed rested against one of the walls, and a small table that held a plastic cup, and a jug of water sat in the middle of the room. Sitting on the bed she went back to fiddling with the cuffs on her wrists. Her mother had taught her well, but she was still learning. Finally though after 30 minutes of twisting and flicking the bobby pin in the key hole, it finally clicked and the cuffs clattered to the floor.

Rubbing her bruised wrists, she headed over to the only door in the room. She gave the handle on the door a tug but it was locked. Kicking the door out of frustration, she realised that the wood closest to the ground was quite rotten. Placing her fingers under the door she gave the flimsy material a pull, and bits of the wood easily crumbled away in her hands, creating a hole small enough for her to squeeze through.

Creeping out of her prison she headed down a small hallway. Opening another door she walked out onto a landing that over looked a large dilapidated ware house. Emergency spot lights were set up towards the far end of the building and she could see a few people handling some large barrels. Seeing a way out, she started to slowly creep down the metal stairs.

Making it down to the lower level she shuffled along the wall of the warehouse and carefully made her way towards the exit. Hearing approaching voices she quickly ducked behind one of several large crates that scattered the floor of the building. Crouching down she listened to what they were saying.

"I don't know Ali, I think Rhani is taking this thing to far!" stated one of the men.

"Yes, I agree. Kidnapping was not in our contract," the other stated.

"Or baby sitting for that matter," the first growled. "So how long until the first two are ready?" he questioned.

"Well Abdeel burnt his hands when he was 'cooking' the chemicals."

"How?" he demanded.

"He was combining the Hydrogen peroxide with the Acetone, he was compressing the compounds when it sparked," the other answered.

"He will have to be careful in the future, he is lucky he didn't loose a hand! So how long?"

"Less then 24 hours. Rhani wants 5 before he ships them out. We are still running on schedule but their are only three of us, two that is really of any use now, and that is not including Rhani to fulfill the order......." a scraping sound interrupted their conversation and turned their attention to one of the crates.

**ZIVA'S APARTMENT  
1400 ZULU**

Gibbs had finished setting up all the equipment needed for their small base of operations. The lap top with the tracer program was on and ready to go. "We're all set here Ziva," he stated as he turned to look at the couch where she had been earlier but she wasn't there. Heading towards the back of the house he checked all of the rooms. She was in the last of the two bedrooms. Her daughters room. She was huddled in the corner staring at an old teddy that she had clutched to her chest. Sitting on the floor beside her, he clasped one of her hands in his own and intertwined their fingers. "Everything is ready Ziva. So how do you want to proceed?" he asked as he rubbed circles on the back of her hand with his thumb, Just trying to give her some form of comfort.

"Your letting me take control?" she questioned softly, and he just nodded in response. "Ok then. I will do as he says. I don't care what he does to me, as long as Ahelia is safe."

"Ziva," he sighed, "you don't need to do this, there has to be away that we can just extract her from the situation."

"You let me take control, yes? That is what I am doing. This is the only way that I know for sure that she will be ok. Just promise me that you will not send her back to Israel, it is no longer safe for her there."

"Why is she no longer safe in Israel?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"Her father was very high up in the chain of Hammas. What I did ten years ago, had caused a major blow to their bomb manufacturing supplies. She will become a target just for knowing me! America is her home now." she sighed, "It is the last thing that I will ever ask of you, so please, can you promise me, do not send her back," she begged.

"But she doesn't have family here, who is supposed to take care of her?" he asked. For the first time since he stepped into the room she looked him in the eye. She let all the emotions that she had been holding back in the last four years out, and displayed them all for him to read. Love, fear, want, her eyes expressed it all. The love for him and the love for her daughter. The fear of never seeing both of them again. And want, she wanted him to understand that this was the only way.

"Oh no, no, I can't. And besides your coming back we'll make sure of it. I will make sure of it!" He raised his hand to her cheek and brushed a single tear that had finally escaped from it's hold, and sighed. "Fine, I trust you and if you think this is the only way, then go. But I will get you back Ziva, I promise," slowly he brought his lips down to hers, but before they could touch, Gibbs' phone rang. Sighing he rested his forehead against hers. "I promise," he whispered again. Kissing her cheek gently, he then stood and walked out of the room to take the call.

**UNKNOWN LOCATION  
OUTSKIRTS OF WASHINGTON DC  
1430 ZULU**

Ahelia's foot had fallen asleep so she tried to change positions, but as she moved her foot, it slid in some loose dirt and made a scrapping sound. She froze. Her heart started to throb in her chest and her hands started to tremble. She new they had heard as they had suddenly stopped talking. So knowing that time was running out she made a run for the exit, but as soon as she stepped out from behind the crate, she ran straight into one of the men that had been talking. Letting out a scream, the impact sent her falling back to the floor.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Rhani's little bitch," Ali growled as he grabbed her roughly by the arm, and started dragging her over to a chair that sat amongst their home made manufacturing facility.

"Leave me alone," she yelled, as tears started to slide down her cheeks, but they only laughed.

Grabbing some tape they both bound her wrists and ankles together before binding her to the chair. Ali grasped her face tightly and looked at her, "She is a pretty little thing isn't she," he stated with a smirk on his face as he turned to look at his mate.

Twisting her head to the side quickly, made him loose his grip and his thumb slipped into her mouth. Without a second thought she closed her mouth and sunk her teeth down onto the mans digit. A metallic taste and the feel of warm liquid running down her chin made her realise that her teeth had pierced his flesh and drawn blood.

Letting out a roar of pain he swung his free hand back and back handed her across her tiny cheek. The painful sting didn't even register in her brain until it was to late, as she succumbed to the darkness of unconsciousness instantly.

**TBC**

So what do you think?

Please review and let me know!

Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi chapter 3 is here. Thanks to those of you who have reviewed it is greatly appreciated.

So read and review, just let me know what you think.

**ZIVA'S APARTMENT  
1530 ZULU**

McGee, DiNozzo, Abby and Ducky had all arrived at Ziva's house to go over what they had found out during the day. They had placed various photographs up on the wall so that they could each give their reports.

McGee spoke first, "well boss, I contacted Director David via MTAC, he says that unless it is a terrorist related matter he can't interfere. As soon as Rhani Shaphat had been sentenced to Camp 1391, he became the sole responsibility of the Israeli Defence Force Intelligence Corps. He said that if we find any evidence of terrorist activity, only then can he send two Mossad Agents here to assist us, they would arrive within 48 hours from the time of notice. I then contacted the IDFIC. The only information that they could give me, due to their own ongoing investigations, was that he had been ordered to appear in court one week ago. Two people by the names of Ali Yasen and Hymat Abdul had picked him up, they had all the appropriate paper work and their access passes checked out. They collected him but they never arrived for his court appearance, and until now they had had no leads. But yet again we hit another wall as they don't have the authority to extradite him back Israel, as this agency doesn't have any jurisdiction in America. So it's all down to us."

"I contacted all Israeli Airlines both private and commercial and there was nothing under Rhani Shaphat. But we did get a hit on his picture when I emailed it to them though. He had brought a ticket to America, on American Airlines flight Delta Charlie Tango 549, he paid cash and traveled under the name of Azzan Netanya!" Tony stated.

Ziva scoffed, "Yeah that would be right wouldn't it."

"What? You knew that he would use that name?" Gibbs asked.

"No. Azzan means, the strong one or most powerful. Netanya, is a gift of God. He was always," she clicked her fingers looking for the right word, "up him self, yes?"

"What else have you got Tony?" prompted Gibbs.

"Well he arrived four days ago here in Washington at the Dullus Airport at 1736. We tracked down his flight number and we have some video footage of him leaving with two other men of the same nationality. I got McGee to email their pictures to IDFIC and they have confirmed that the duo seen leaving with Rhani, are the same two that got him out of Camp 1391. Ali Yasen and Hymat Abdul. This photo here is of them climbing into a blue 2003 Jaguar X-type, number plate Tango Whisky Alpha 119. We have no ID on the driver as of yet, but we did run the plates and it had been reported as stolen that morning from Silver Spring in Maryland. A BOLO was put on the vehicle this this afternoon but no hits yet," said Tony.

"Abbs, what have you got?" Gibbs questioned.

"For starters the package was found on the foot path by the sniffer dogs and the patrol men that walk the fence of the Navy Yard. The dogs didn't show any reactions that would indicate explosives or drugs, so they handed it in to the mail room for scanning. I went over every inch of the package and disk, nothing showed up on the package but I did get a print on the disk."

"AND?" Gibbs stated impatiently.

"Well I might have a match for your driver Tony. Nothing showed up on AFIS, but I then put it through the international data base and got a match. It belongs to Abdeel Temani."

"Ok, we don't have long now untill its 1600, lets get into possitions," Gibbs ordered.

"I-I just need a minute," Ziva mumbled as she scurried away to her room.

"Ziva," Tony called after her, but Gibbs held up his hand to stop him from following.

"Get into position Tony, I'll check on her," he left just as quick as Ziva did so Tony couldn't protest.

"Ziva?" He called softely as he shut the door to her bedroom behind him.

"In here," she whispered.

He stepped into the bathroom and found her sitting on the floor with her knees drawn to her chest. Sitting beside her quietly, they just sat in companionable silence until she was ready to talk.

"What if something goes wrong? How are we going to do a swap if none of you are allowed to go with me?" She sighed, "this is so much harder when it's your own! I feel like I don't know what I am doing. And once I do the swap, I probably wont ever see my daughter again. Or you."

"You will Ziva. We have a tracker that you are going to be waring. We will be just one step behind you," he assured her as he brushed a stray curl behind her ear.

"This might be my only chance, but I need to tell you," she paused so she could gather her thoughts. "You have done a lot for me over the last four years Gibbs. You even traveled 12 hours to save me when I had been framed for the bombing. I just wanted to say thank you and," she paused. "I love you Jethro. No," she raised her finger to Gibbs' lips to stop him from speaking. "No, I just wanted you to know, you know just in case," keeping her finger on his mouth, she leaned in and kissed him on the corner of his lips. Standing she left him sitting on the floor in shock.

The shrill of the phone snapped him out of his thoughts, and he hurried back into the lounge room just as she picked it up.

"Yes," she answered as soon as she new that the trace was running.

"The swap will take place in the Arundel Mills Shopping center just outside of the movie theatre. We will meet in three and a half hours," Rhani stated.

"That shopping centre will be packed full of people at that time of night!"

"A busy place for the exchange will inhibit your teams actions, yes? And if I see any of them, or if you come armed, something might just go bang."

"Fine, I want to talk to Ahelia," demanded Ziva.

"She is a little indisposed at the moment, sorry," she could tell he was waring a smile.

"What did you do to her?" She growled.

"Not me, You! You taught her how to undo cuffs and get out of her cell. She tried to escape and in the process bit someone, so he dealt out a little discipline," he said smugly.

"I'm going to kill you Rhani...."

"NO! Ziva, I am going to be doing the killing," and with that the phone went dead. The team hadn't been able to listen to what Rhani had be saying during the entire conversation, but they could tell by Ziva's expression that something had happened. Gibbs looked over at McGee, and he shook his head indicating that it wasn't long enough to get a trace.

"Ziva?" Tony stepped closer to her but she raised her hand up to stop him.

"I am going to kill them," she grounded out as she started to pace back and forth. Pulling out her knife that was still tucked in her jacket she started to play with it.

"Ziva, maybe you should put the knife down," suggested Tony, but quickly shut his mouth when she glared at him.

"They hit her," she mumbled as she handled the blade of the knife with her fingers. "I'm going to kill them," spinning in a half circle she flicked her wrist and let the knife twist through the air. Her team stared in shock as the blade pierced Rhani's head on one of the small photo's and embedded itself in the wall. "I'm going to kill them all," she stated again as she stormed out of the room.

Gibbs told the others to go and get prepared for tonight. Locking the front door behind them he headed towards Zivas room.

"Ziva?" he asked as he walked in. It was quite dark in her room as she had pulled the curtains closed. She was laying curled up on her side on the bed clutching a pillow to her chest. "Ziva?" he called again, he knew that she was awake so he sat down beside her. "Talk to me Ziva, don't shut me out."

Rolling onto her back, she sat up and rested against the head board. "I-I am scared," she sighed and turned her head away from him as her eyes filled with tears. "You must think that I am weak."

"Ziva I don't think you are weak, you are only human!" he grasped her chin with his thumb and finger and made her look at him. The pain he saw in her tear filled eyes made him think back to when he found out about Shannon and Kelly and he quickly gathered her into his chest. His hand massaged the hair at the nape of her neck while his other made comforting circular patterns on her back. Pulling back gently he maneuvered the hand that was currently entwined in her soft curls over to caress her cheek. His piercing ice blue eyes kept darting from her dark brown almost black ones, and down to her inviting lips, so ever so slowly he brought them down to meet and they brushed together softly. Running his tongue along her bottom lip she parted them and granted him access. They put all their feelings into that one kiss, promise, love, need and trust. They didn't want it to end as both were afraid that it could be their last.

**TBC**

Hope you like it so far please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi thanks for all the great feed back, it's greatly appreciated. I hope you like chapter 4.

**ARUNDEL MILLS SHOPPING MALL  
OUTSIDE MOVIE THEATRE  
1930 ZULU**

Ziva took a look around at her surroundings. The shopping centre was packed full of young school kids and their families, just waiting for the 1945 session to start. Looking over at the wooden seat near a wishing fountain she spotted Gibbs. He was waring casual clothing and sat reading the paper. Tony was standing over by the pop corn stand, acting as though he was waiting for the the next movie session to be allowed in. Abby was pretending to do window shopping, while McGee was sitting outside in an unmarked van, his job was to view the many surveillance camera's that were set up throughout the centre and follow every move of Ziva's tracker.

He was now ten minutes late and Ziva was starting to panic, but finally she saw them. Rhani, Ali and Hymat were weaving in and out of the mass of shoppers. Coming to a halt approximately 15 meters away from her, and standing in between them was Ahelia, her bottom lip was quivering and her face was bruised near the temple and check bone. Ali and Hymat were holding her tightly by the arms. Ziva new that they were hurting her as evey now and then she would close her eyes and flinch every time they pushed and pulled her, as people darted around and between them.

Ahelia wanted to cry when she finally saw her mother. "Ima," she yelled, but quietened down quickly when Hymat tightened his grasp on her small fore arm.

Walking slowly towards her daughter she gave Gibbs a small smile and an inconspicuous nod of her head before continuing on. Coming to stand in front of the group she crouched down in front of her daughter. "Ima!" Ahelia mumbled.

"I'm so sorry baby," Ziva said as she bent over to hug her daughter. She whispered in Ahelia's ear, "there is a man sitting on the wooden chair near the wish pond, he will be watching you for a while ok, just until I can come back."

"Your not coming with me?" asked Ahelia as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Not right away, but I love you, just know that ok? No matter what happens, I will always love you," she didn't get to say anymore as Rhani grabbed her roughly by her arm and pulled her to her feet.

"Get out of here Ahelia," Rhani growled as he pushed her with great force into the crowed of people that had just exited the packed cinemas. Ziva didn't even get a chance to make sure that Ahelia had made it to Gibbs, as she was already being dragged away.

"Ima? Ima?" Ahelia was crying now, she could no longer see her mother, and she had no idea where this man, that she was supposed to find was. From her vantage point all she could see were swarms and swarms of people. "Ima?" she called again but this time two strong arms scooped her up into a tight hug, her first instinct was to fight as who ever had her was a stranger, so she kicked and punched with as much force as she could.

"Ahelia, it's alright, I'm your mothers friend," Gibbs repeated this over and over again until she finally settled down. "This lady here is Abby, she is another friend of your mothers, ok? Were going to get your ima now," he passed Ahelia over to Abby.

"Promise?" she looked at him with hope in her beautiful violet eyes.

"Promise," he said, then he and Tony started to head in the direction that McGee was telling them to go.

They pushed and shoved their way through the crowd, "McGee we have lost visual," Gibbs stated into his wrist as he scanned his surroundings.

"They took a left and are heading towards the south side exit boss," McGee's voice sounded over their ear wigs.

"Where McGee?" barked Gibbs a few minutes later.

"I don't have a visual on any camera's, but they have turned around and are headed back in your direction. They are walking past you right . . . . . . . now!"

"NCIS FREEZE!" Gibbs bellowed, as he and Tony pointed their weapons at a man that McGee had informed them was carrying the tracker.

The man put his hands on his head, "I haven't done anything wrong," he stated as Tony grabbed his arms from his head and cuffed them behind his back.

"Ahh boss," Tony signaled Gibbs. "They ditched us," he said as he pointed to the tiny tracking sticker that was now attached to the back of the mans jacket.

"Question him Tony!" Gibbs yelled as he bolted towards the exit, flew through the electronic sliding doors, just in time to watch the same blue Jaguar that had been seen picking Rhani and his goons up at the airport, speed out of the parking lot. Running through the mass of parked cars and out on to the middle of the road, Gibbs aimed his weapon and fired, taking out the back left hand side wheel. The car finally screeched to a halt and the occupants jumped out aiming their own weapons at him.

Ducking behind a parked vehicle he had to be careful where he aimed, as Rhani would no doubt try to use Ziva as a human shield. He sat patiently as a volley of bullets impacted the side of the car that he had taken cover behind. When the weapons fire ceased he crept from his hiding spot, only to see them pull the occupant of another vehicle out of her car and confiscated it. Rhani and two of the men were already climbing inside. The forth man was loading something into the boot of the newly stolen car. Gibbs knew exactly what it was when he saw long chocolate curls being pushed in just before he closed it. Taking careful aim Gibbs squeezed the trigger on his weapon, and with a bang the man clutched at his shoulder. Spinning around he started to stagger towards the rear drivers side door, but lost his balance and he tumbled into on coming traffic. With a squeal of rubber tyres and the sounds of a thud and braking glass, he finally came to rest on the foot path, he was dead. Gibbs' eyes left the man that had just been hit by the car only to realise that the vehicle that had held Ziva in, was now gone.

He was angry with himself for loosing Ziva, he was angry that the man that he was going to take in for questioning had gone and gotten himself killed. And now he had to explain to a nine year old that he had failed to keep his promise to both her and her mother. Clenching his hand into a tight fist he swung his arm and impacted the glass window of the vehicle, that he had been hiding behind. The throbbing pain that coursed through his hand gave him very little relief from the guilt that had now settled upon him.

Ten minutes later he sat beside the deceased body waiting for Ducky and the rest of his team to show up. Tony was first, "that man that had Ziva's tracker has been cleared boss. I showed him a picture and apparently Rhani had patted him on the back, saying that he had something on his shirt and was just getting it off for him."

"Hey boss man," Abby said quietly as she held Ahelia's tiny hand in hers.

"Where is my ima?" she questioned softly as her eyes never left the body lying in front of her.

"Don't look at that Ahelia," Gibbs said as he turned her around to face the other direction.

"Where is my ima?" she demanded.

"They took her but we will get her back, ok?" Gibbs stated, and she just nodded her head as he brushed away a few tears that had trickled down her cheeks with his thumb.

"Can you tell us anything about where you were being held?" Tony questioned.

"Your strangers, how do I know I can trust you," her answer made Gibbs smile.

"This man here is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, but call him Tony or DiNozzo," Gibbs introduced him as they all pulled out their badges and showed her.

"Your the one that likes to tease my Ima!" Tony just nodded as he shook the little girls hand.

"Hello I'm Special Agent Timothy McGee," Tim said as he tweaked her nose causing her to giggle softly.

"I'm Special Agent Gibbs," Jethro introduced himself.

"I know you, my ima is always talking about you," stated Ahelia innocently, causing Gibbs to smirk and the others to laugh.

Ducky headed over to the group that was huddled around Ahelia. "Hello my dear, my name is Ducky, " Ducky said as he started to check the young girl over for injuries. "Well you look to be perfectly healthy, just a little dirty and that bruise on your face is a nasty one but it will heal in time." Ducky said as he gave her a pat on her shoulder before heading over to the deceased.

"They kept me in an old warehouse and that mans name is Abdeel," she whispered as she twirled a chocolate curl around her finger, her head occasionally peaking over Gibbs' shoulder to look at the dead man.

"You know who he is?" Gibbs questioned and she just nodded.

"They called him Abdeel in the car, but I had heard them talking about him when I was hiding from the bad men."

"What did they say?" She was hesitant at first but if her mother trusted them so could she.

"They said that he had burnt his hands when he mixed," she scratched her head as her face contorted as though she was thinking, "hydrogen per, per."

"Hydrogen peroxide?" Abby suggested.

"Yeah hydrogen peroxide and acetone, I'll always remember that one as it's in nail polish. Apparently it sparked when he pressed them together and he got burnt. I don't know how you can press two liquids together though."

"Can you remember anything else?" Gibbs asked.

"One of them said that the first two will be ready in less then 24 hours, but they wont ship them until they have five, but I don't know what it is they are shipping out," she shrugged her shoulders, she didn't know why nail polish was so important.

"I'm taking Ahelia back to mine, she needs to get cleaned up, have a decent meal and some rest. I'll be in early tomorrow morning. Tony can you put a BOLO out on a red ford sedan license plate number Yankee, Whisky, Delta 091." Tony nodded as Gibbs walked over to the ME, "Ducky?"

"Yes well, it was definitely the impact of the car that caused his death. It looks as though a piece of glass severed his arteria carotis interna," Gibbs gave him questioning look, "the internal carotid artery Jethro. Any way his hands seem to have second and third degree burns, but I wont be able to confirm how until we get him back to autopsy I'm afraid," the Scottish man replied.

"Ahelia said that he burnt them combining hydrogen peroxide and acetone," Gibbs stated as he crouched down and looked at the damage to the mans hands.

"Now that you mention it, they do look like chemical burns." There was a pause, "what are you thinking Jethro?"

"This man was compressing Hydrogen peroxide and acetone Ducky," Gibbs scrubbed his hands over his face. "Their making god damn bombs!"

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading and please let me know if you like it so far! :o)**


	5. Chapter 5

A big thank you again to those of you who have reviewed my story so far and are enjoying it, so I hope chapter 5 is just as good.

Just a few points the first is that Dod is Uncle in Hebrew.

Secondly, Sabba or saba is Grandfather in Hebrew.

**GIBBS' HOUSE  
2130 ZULU**

Ahelia was sitting on the bench down in Gibbs' basement, eating a sandwich that he had made while she was in the bath. "How do you plan on getting the boat out of your basement?" she asked as she watched him sand a piece of wood.

"Not sure yet. I guess it depends on how big I build it," he answered.

"My ima says that you are a very good boat builder, and that this is your third boat," she said as she started to swing her legs back and forth.

"Yes it is," he paused at what he was doing and turned to face her. "So what else does your mother say about me?" he smirked as he lent back against the skeleton of his boat.

"Lots of things," she smiled sweetly at him. She new that her mother liked him, and she was pretty sure that he liked her mother.

"Like what?" He asked fishing for some information as he went back to sanding.

"Just things," she new exactly what he wanted to hear but she wasn't going to give it to him. She watched him with fascination as he maneuvered the tools with great ease, being careful to follow the grain in the wood. "Ima said that you taught her how to sand just after dod Ari died," she paused, "can you teach me?"

"Sure, come here and I'll show you what to do," he picked her up off the bench and gently lowered her to the ground. Standing behind her he put the sander in her tiny hands then placed his over hers, "now your goal is to just make it smooth, not hack at it, ok?" he said and she just nodded.

They sanded the boat in companiable silence for a while before Ahelia spoke again, "Gibbs?"

"Yeah," he murmured as he watched her fiddle with the huge shirt of his that she was waring.

"I miss my ima," she started to cry again, Gibbs picked her up and held her close to his chest in a tight embrace as he rocked her back and forth.

"Yeah I know Ahelia," He said. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and sighed as she cuddled closer into his safe embrace. Ever so gently he ran his fingers through her curly hair as he murmured soft words of comfort. It had been over ten years since he had last had to comfort a crying child and that had been his daughter, but his parental instincts were kicking in with full force. Placing a kiss on her fore head he realised that even though he had only known her for a few hours, he was determined to protect her with everything he had. He had failed once, he wasn't going to let it happen again. Looking down at the now silent girl he realised that she had cried herself to sleep. Scooping her up into his arms he carried her tiny form into the spare bedroom and gently tucked her in. Brushing some of her chocolate ringlets off her face he lent over and kissed her forehead softly. "I miss her too princess," he whispered into her ear.

After he had made sure that she had settled in he headed back down stairs to his basement. Picking up his cell phone he pressed two on his speed dial.

"DiNozzo," Tony mumbled.

"Got any hits on the BOLO I asked you to put out?"

"Sorry boss nothing yet. Ducky took swabs from the deceased's hands and sent them up to Abby for testing. She found trace amounts of Hydrogen peroxide and acetone, so it confirms Ahelia's story. Director Sheppard contacted Director David to inform him of a possible terrorist attack but he still cant do anything, he claims he needs substantial evidence that will hold up in court for them to gain full authority over Rhani. McGee helped Abby go over the blue Jaguar. All finger prints lifted have been identified as belonging to our 4 Israeli's, other then that there was nothing of any significance. I was thinking that it would take a lot of Hydrogen peroxide and acetone to make a decent sized bomb boss, so I've been going over delivery records from companies who deal with these particular chemicals, but no joy yet"

"It's been a long day DiNozzo, try and get some sleep but just stay at HQ in case something comes up, call me ASAP when it does," he hung up the phone and sighed.

Grabbing an old screw container Gibbs poured himself a glass of his special bourbon, and pulled out an old torn photo of Kelly. "Hey kiddo," he whispered as he took a swig of the strong brew. "Watch over them both for me ok?"

**UNKNOWN LOCATION  
OUTSKIRTS OF WASHINGTON DC  
2200 ZULU**

"What are you going to do to me?" bellowed Ziva as she struggled in the restraints as they pushed her into a chair.

"Nothing yet Ziva. I thought you might like to stick around for the show."

"What show Rhani?" Ziva questioned.

"Just a show that you will have front row seats for!" Rhani smirked. "It's a pity Ziva, you could have done great things towards Hammas' cause." Grabbing a pair of pliers and a knife he got Hymat to hold one of Ziva's hands. "Now Ziva we are going to play a game. You answer correctly I will not touch you, if you don't answer then I will make you. When does the Israeli President and Prime Minister arrive at the Israeli Embassy for this new treaty with the American President?" she didn't answer, "last chance Ziva. You have access to the Israeli Embassy, tell me how to get in!" Still she didn't answer.

"Fine!" he yelled. The pain that he caused was excruciating and she thought she was going to pass out, but she held her head high and tried to breath through the agonizing torture that he was performing on her hands. When he was done he crouched down in front of her, "that was only the beginning Ziva. This is round two, I need all your access codes for the front gate entrance, the front door and back door entrances and the security codes." Still not answering, Rhani started to make cuts with the blade of his knife along her chest, arms, back and stomach. For every question she didn't answer a new cut was made. "Maybe I need to get Ahelia back," Rhani grumbled as he turned to Hymat.

"Wait, leave her. . . . . alone she's. . . . . . only nine," Ziva panted out through the pain.

"Then tell me what I want to know!" he demanded.

"No," she whispered as tears formed in her eyes. She knew that no matter what she chose she would be sentencing someone to death. She just hoped that Gibbs would be there to protect her daughter when Hymat came for her. She was now having trouble keeping her eyes open due to the blood loss, her head was starting to nod and she found that she no longer carried any strength. But as she fluttered between consciousness and unconsciousness she overheard parts of their conversation.

"Just kill her Rhani, we will find another way," said Ali.

"No, bring me Ahelia, then Ziva will have no choice but to tell me everything I need to know!" Rhani grinned evilly.

She was fighting hard against the pull of unconsciousness, "no . . . . leave her. . . . . . alone," she forced out just before darkness finally claimed her.

"Such a pity Ziva. Your brother was right when he said that no one had ever broken you before, but just wait I'm going to be the first," Rhani said as he brushed some hair from her face.

"Get my little bitch back," he ordered Hymat.

**ZIVA'S APARTMENT  
0530 ZULU**

Before heading to work Gibbs took Ahelia to her house so she could gather a few of her belongings. When he went in to help her pack he had to laugh at the types of clothes that she owned. Multiple pairs of BDU army pants and small singlet tops were scattered around on the floor and bed. "Don't you own any dresses?" he asked as he moved some of the clothes so he could sit on the mattress, but was immediately met with a disgusted look from Ahelia. "So no dresses then," he smirked.

"Have you tried to kick someone while waring a dress?" she said seriously as she tossed more clothes around.

"Do I look like someone that would wear a dress, Ahelia?" Gibbs mock glared at her but he couldn't help but smile when she burst out laughing.

"That did not come out right. Anyway I want to get my ima back and I can not do that in a dress, yes?" she stated as she put on a small pair of military boots and pulled the cuffs of her BDU pants over the top. She turned and faced Gibbs and he thought she looked just like a mini Ziva.

"My team and I are going to get your mother back, but you my little soldier will be staying with either the Director or Abby," he smiled as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him, it was one that he had seen many times before on Ziva when she was interrogating a suspect.

**NCIS HQ WASHINGTON DC  
BULL PEN  
0600 ZULU**

Finally they arrived at work. "Hey Ahelia, how was your night at the boss mans house?" asked Tony as he stood up from behind his desk where he had curled up to sleep for the night.

"Fine, he taught me how to sand his boat. He said I was a natural and that I could help him anytime I want," she smiled proudly.

"You know boss, that child labor laws have been in place in America since......." he was cut off abruptly when Gibbs' hand slapped the back of Tony's head.

"Sorry boss. I got you some paper and crayons here if you want to draw Ahelia."

"Tony, I am not five years old, I don't draw with crayons!" she replied with a serious tone, "in fact I stopped playing with crayons when I was four."

"Why don't you play with crayons, they're fun," Tony took out a crayon and started to draw a picture of a sun and a house. "See."

"Because it was my fourth birthday when my sabba made me start training for Mossad. He said I was no longer classed as a baby."

"Well I still like to draw with crayons," Tony pouted.

Ahelia looked over his shoulder at what he was drawing and laughed, "my ima says that you are thirty-five but you act like you are five, now I see why," Tony just gave her a hurt look as he quickly slipped the picture and crayons back in his desk.

"Why is your mum teaching you to fight and learn about weapons now? Isn't the starting age for Mossad sixteen?" Gibbs questioned.

"My Sabba made my ima teach me, just like he taught my ima when she turned four, he said the best Mossad agents start at an early age," she said as she looked at her feet.

"Why did your grandfather make your mother teach you?" by this stage Abby, McGee, Ducky and Jenny were also in the bull pen and were listening.

"I over heard my sabba and ima talking. He wanted me to join Mossad but ima didn't want me too. Sabba threatened to take me away from my ima if she didn't train me, he said that he would deal with her if she disobeyed a direct order," her voice started to tremble. "She only teaches me for self defence, not to kill like my sabba has ordered her too, but if he found out....."

"What would happen Ahelia if your mother didn't teach you?" This time Jenny asked the question.

"She would be sent on a mission, one that she would not come back from," she whispered as a tear trickled down her cheek. "My sabba is not a very nice sabba, when I was born he was not happy that I was a girl, he was going to take me away from ima, and give me to a couple that works for my sabba, they could not have children. I don't want to talk about this any more," she said as she turned and walked away from the group and stood at the large window that over looked the Navy Yard.

"No wonder Ziva didn't want her to be sent back to Israel, it sounds like living there with her grandfather would be a death sentence all on it's own," Gibbs sighed as he looked at the little girl who was angrily swiping at her tears.

"Excuse me Agent Gibbs," said a man from the mail room. "I have a package here for you," he handed the item over.

"Has it been scanned?" he asked as he looked for any markings on who sent it.

"Yes sir, nothing of any threat showed up."

Putting on some gloves he carefully ripped opened the paper. Pulling out a cardboard box they all gathered around as he slowly opened it.

"Oh my god, tell me they aren't real," Abby squealed as she looked in the box.

Jen put her hands over her mouth as tears came to her eyes. Ahelia had heard Abby's cry so she headed over to see what the fuss was, the group was so caught up in their own grief that they failed to see her peek in the box that was sitting on the table, Ahelia cried, "A-A-Are they m-m-my i-ima's?"

Gibbs quickly scooped Ahelia up and shielded her eyes.

**TBC**

Hi, so what do you think? Do you know what is in the box?

please review :o)


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone, I hope you are liking the story so far. So please read, review and enjoy.

chapter six.

**NCIS HQ WASHINGTON DC  
BULL PEN  
0700 ZULU**

Gibbs passed Ahelia over to Jenny when she had calmed down. Heading over to Ducky he handed the Scottish man the box, "Ducky, I want you to test these finger nails for Ziva's DNA," he whispered so Ahelia wouldn't hear him. Pulling out the other item he unfolded it and held it up for the rest of his team to see.

"That shirt is Ziva's, she was waring it when they did the exchange," stated Abby as they all looked at the blood soaked shirt, they could all tell that their chances of finding her alive were running out.

"That poor dear, she must have endured so much pain to have her finger nails ripped off like that, and then the cuts to her torso, oh dear god!" Ducky said as he placed his hand over his mouth.

"Ducky is there any way that you can find out if she," he sighed, "if she was still alive when they did all this to her?" Gibbs asked keeping his face void of any emotion but inside he was starting to panic.

"She was alive alright otherwise there wouldn't be so much blood. Why would they perform such a horrendous act like that on such a beautiful person?"

"Well he did want revenge," stated Abby.

"No, it's more then that, it's Coercion, lifting the finger nails from the skin is a form of interrogation, so are the small cuts. They're deep enough and positioned in the right places just to immobilise her to a certain extent, but not enough for the victim to bleed out before they get the information they want," Gibbs mused out loud.

"Interrogation? But interrogate her for what? I thought this whole thing was for revenge," asked the older man.

"By the positioning of the cuts Duck he's definitely trying to get information out of her."

"What I want to know is why go to all the trouble of kidnapping Ahelia only to do an exchange for Ziva. Why not just go straight for her?" McGee questioned.

"Maybe they new that they would have trouble taking her, we all know that she would put up one hell of a fight," stated Abby.

"That would be our crazy ninja chick. Hammas terrorists are even afraid of her," mumbled Tony as a sad smile graced his lips.

"They kidnapped Ahelia, as any good parent would be willing to give up their own life for that of their child's, this way they new she would go peacefully," Gibbs stated, they all knew that he was also referring to his own daughter Kelly, as they saw a brief flash of sadness in his eyes right before he quickly covered it up.

"Well she hasn't told them anything yet," Abby said but continued on when they gave her a questioning look. "Well they pulled," she sighed, "pulled off her nails, then placed cuts on her body. There is a lot of blood on that shirt, so for her to get to that extent she mustn't be talking right?"

"They obviously didn't realise they had made a mistake when they swapped Ahelia for Ziva. Ziva's a trained interrogator, she knows what type of torture they will use and to some extent ways to alleviate the pain," he turned to look at Ahelia, she was clinging to the front of Jenny as she rocked her back and forth, the little girls hands grasping the Directors shirt. Looking back at the group he whispered, "If Ziva's not talking I'm betting they're going to try and take Ahelia again, they will threaten to torture her if Ziva wont give them the intel they want."

"Do you want McGee and I to do survalence out the front of yours tonight boss?" Tony asked.

"No, it might be best if we all stay here tonight, it's the safest place to be and we have access to everything we need to continue the investigation, we need to find Ziva and her time is running out," Gibbs suggested. "Any hits on the red sedan on BOLO yet?" Gibbs asked the two younger agents.

"Nothing yet boss," McGee answered.

"Agent Gibbs!" Cynthia called down from the landing just outside of the Directors office, "Director David wants you in MTAC ASAP please."

Gibbs nodded and walked over to Jenny and Ahelia, "I'll be right back ok?" he whispered as he kissed Ahelia's cheek.

**MTAC**

"Director I hope you have some good news for us," Gibbs greeted the head of Mossad.

"Agent Gibbs, I have no information that is of any use to you, but this call is on more of a personal matter," Director David stated.

"Go ahead," Gibbs could feel his chest constrict in worry. He knew by the Directors use of 'personal matter' it could only mean one thing, Ahelia.

"I have booked Ahelia on the next flight to Tel Aviv."

"What are you going to do with her?" Gibbs asked as he tried to swallow the huge lump that had suddenly formed in his throat.

"There is a family here willing to take her off my hands," the Director answered calmly.

"Wait your giving her away?" Gibbs yelled. He clinched his hands into tight fists out of anger, he was sure that his nails would leave indentations in the palms of his hands, but he didn't care.

"You should be grateful that someone even wants her!" David said angrily.

"What about when we get Ziva back?"

"Our cut off time for braking someone in Mossad is 12 hours. Any longer then that the security risk of them leaking information is to great," he paused. "After that we no longer try to bring our officers out alive. Now I suggest you focus your attention on getting me the evidence I need on this terrorist threat you claim is forming."

"What do you mean you don't bring them out alive?" Gibbs ordered but the Director didn't answer. "Wait are you telling me you will take her out as well?" he shook his head in disbelief. There was silence between the two for a few minutes before he spoke again, "Why don't you want Ahelia?"

"Why? She'll only get in my way, besides girls are of little use to me. She is nothing special."

"She is special. She is also funny, intelligent and beautiful, how could you not want her!" Gibbs stressed. "She is a wonderful child and you want to throw her away like yesterday's garbage." Suddenly hit with the harsh reality of Ahelia being taken away from him, he then realised that he had grown so attached to the little girl in such a short time, that in fact he already felt that he loved her as if she were his own. Without another thought he bellowed, "I want Ahelia! Give her to me."

"Why do you want her?"

"I know what it feels like to loose a child. And I know exactly how it will feel if I loose her too. Don't take her away from me, give me Ahelia!"

The Director looked at Gibbs for a long time before he answered. "Her flight leaves in 4 hours," Gibbs was about to protest but the Director held up his hand and continued. "If you decide that you still want her, then I will send you the required paper work. In fact if you manage to find Ziva alive," he chuckled sadistically, "you can have her too," before Gibbs could respond the Director terminated the signal and the screen went black.

**BULL PEN**

Gibbs marched down the stairs and straight over to his team, "I don't want anyone informing Director David of how our investigation is going, understand," he said firmly.

"Why boss?" asked McGee.

"Lets just say that he's not interested in helping us save Ziva, she's just as much of a target now as what Rhani is to him! He mainly wanted to talk about Ahelia though."

"Sabba didn't want me, did he?" Ahelia was sitting on her mothers chair.

Gibbs sighed as he crouched down in front of the little girl, "no my little soldier he didn't," he murmured as he tucked a curl behind her ear. "How would you feel if you came and stayed with me for a while?" he asked.

"What about ima? Can she live with us too?"

"We'll see," he didn't know what else to say to her as he wasn't sure himself if they would even get her back. "Here is a couple of dollars, Abby can you take Ahelia to get something from the vending machine for her to eat?"

"Sure my silver haired fox," she replied as she took Ahelia's hand and led her to the second floor.

"Ziva has only been gone for ten and a half hours and already the Director had given Ahelia away," stated Gibbs once the they were out of ear shot.

"He gave her away?" asked a shocked Jenny. "He can't possible expect us to send her back to Tel Aviv just so she can go to strangers."

"He's sending me the custody papers, he said I could have them both!" Gibbs growled out.

"Well where all here for her boss," stated Tony. "She's just another addition to this crazy family of ours!"

"His loss is our gain," smiled Ducky. "And that would mean that I have got a grandchild to spoil now," he stated proudly.

"Uncle Tony, it's kind of got a nice ring to it, doesn't it? So are you her new sabba boss?" he ducked quickly to avoid the slap that he new was coming and he wasn't disappointed when he felt the playful tap connecting with the back of his head.

"Yep one crazy family," laughed Jenny.

**TBC**

**All your reviews have been awesome thank you all so much :o)**


	7. Chapter 7

Wow every ones reviews have been wonderful. Thank you so much. Well I hope you like chapter 7 :o)

**NCIS HQ WASHINGTON DC  
DUCKY'S LAB  
1600 ZULU**

"Hey Duck, what can you tell me about the finger nails?" asked Gibbs as he walked into autopsy.

"Well there is good news and some bad news I'm afraid," he replied as he examined the tiny nails.

"Bad and then the good Duck."

"I managed to remove a small portion of tissue from what I assumed was the right index finger nail," he sighed, "Abby's tests came back with a 98% positive match for Ziva's DNA and the blood on the clothing is a positive match as well."

"And the good news?"

"Well it looks as though they used a knife to slice along the nail groove and then another across the eponychium, once that was done they then would have used a pair of pliers to lift the keratin away from the underling tissue," stated Ducky as he pointed out the various small incisions marks.

"That's not good news Duck!"

"The good news Jethro is that they didn't just rip the whole thing off, so that means that in three to six months time she will have perfectly healthy nails again."

They sat in silence as they both stared at the nails placed out on the tray, "how is our little Ahelia doing?" Ducky asked.

"She's not doing to bad considering what has happened to her in the last couple of days. She sure is a great kid though, Ziva has done a remarkable job, not to mention that she's had to do it all by her self."

"Well she wont have to do it by her self anymore she has all of us here to help," Ducky said as he patted Jethro on his shoulder.

"I held her in my arms as she cried her self to sleep last night Ducky and it brought back so many memorise of when I did the same thing for Kelly," Gibbs smiled, "I felt like I was a father again."

"I'm proud of you Jethro for wanting to do this. It will do you both good, you need her just as much as she needs you."

"Thanks Duck, I better go and check on her now, she's with Abby at the moment, who knows what those two are up to," Gibbs said as he headed towards the lift.

"This is Abigail were talking about she's probably already picking out Ahelia's first tattoo."

"Over my dead body Duck, she can get her ears pierced but that is as far as body art goes," Gibbs tossed back just as the elevator doors closed.

Ducky couldn't help the huge smile that graced his lips, "yes I think she will be good for all of us."

**ABBY'S LAB**

Stepping out of the elevator at Abby's lab, Gibbs stopped dead in his tracks and started to laugh, which was something he found that he was doing a lot of since Ahelia came into his life. Taking a step back and hiding behind the door he watched as Abby and Ahelia danced around the room. Abby had put Ahelia's hair up into two piggy tails, she had painted her finger nails black and by the looks of her face Abby had put some lip stick on her as well. Deciding to make himself known he yelled, "ABBY."

"Oh hey boss man," she said once she had turned down the overbarring music.

"Gibbs!" Ahelia bellowed as she launched her self into his arms.

"Having a good time?" he smiled at the little girl as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Aha, Abby is soooo much fun," she squeezed him again.

"I have some work to do are you still right to watch her?" he asked Abby.

"Sure my silver haired fox, she's been a wonderful assistant."

"Great I'll be back later to get her," he kissed them both on their foreheads and headed back towards the bull pen.

**NCIS HQ WASHINGTON DC  
BULL PEN  
1800 ZULU**

It was now 1800 and the only ones left in the bull pen were Gibbs, Ahelia, his team, Ducky, Abby and the Director. "So where are we supposed to sleep tonight boss?" asked Tony as he looked behind his desk where he had slept rather uncomfortably the night before. "If I have to spend it on the floor again my chiropractor wont be to impressed with me," he stated as he stretched out his lower back.

"Abby has a futon, I'm sure she would be happy to share it with you!" smirked Gibbs as Ahelia lent back against his chest and giggled.

"Ahh, no that's alright," Tony mumbled.

"Oh come on Tony you know I don't bite," Abby stated as she draped her arm over his shoulder.

Tony gave her an incredulous look. "Well not hard any way," she whispered seductively in his ear. There was nothing going on between them, she just really liked to tease him. She seamed to be the only one that could make him blush while the others just liked to see the normally stoic agent get a little flustered.

Gibbs' phone on his desk rang, "Gibbs," he answered, "What do you mean?. . . . . . Ok don't go near it, we'll be down in a minute." Hanging up the phone he turned to his team, "that was the guard at the front gate, apparently someone just dumped a car at the entrance." He paused as he thought about what action to take. "Abbs stay here with Ahelia. Jen, can you and Ducky go into your office, your window has the best view of the front entrance. Keep an eye out for anyone acting suspicious, if you find anything you let us know. McGee, DiNozzo your with me."

**FRONT GATE ENTRANCE**

Gibbs headed straight over to the front entrance guard, he still had his weapon poised and was thoroughly scanning the immediate area. "What have you got?" he asked.

"Well Agent Gibbs, one of our security sensors on the east side fence was activated sir, we sealed the electronic gates and investigated the problem as per protocol. When we arrived someone had disabled the trip wire. Lieutenant O'Brian stayed to reset it and I returned back to my post. That's when I noticed the abandoned vehicle and called you!" replied the young Marine.

"DiNozzo, McGee, proceed with caution," Gibbs ordered as the three of them carefully approached the car, while the marine kept guard. Tony grabbed the extendable mirror and maneuvered it under the vehicle, he was checking for anything that would indicate the presence of a detonation device or explosives. McGee was slowly reaching for the handle on the door when Tony's panicked voice made him snatch it back as if he had been burnt.

"BOMB BOSS RUN!" all three sprinted as fast as they could away from the vehicle just before it exploded. Tony and McGee just made it behind the first brick wall when they were showered with glass and metal. Gibbs didn't get as far as his team members though, as he quickly tackled the shocked guard to the ground, the momentum from the blast pushing them into a barrel roll as the debris rained down upon them.

**BULL PEN**

"So Ahelia do you want to play hide and seek?" asked Abby as she had noticed that the younger girl was rather board.

"Sure you count and I'll hide, yes?" Ahelia said excitedly as she made a mad dash to the other side of the bull pen while Abby covered her eyes and counted.

"21 . . . . 22. . . . . 23. . . . . . 24," Abby stopped suddenly when she felt the barrel of a gun touch the back of her neck. The cold metal instantly sending a shiver down her spine.

"Where is she?" Hymat hissed in her ear causing another shiver of fear to travel through her body.

"I don't know who you are talking about," Abby murmured.

"Ahelia?" he yelled, he didn't realise that Ducky and the Director where up stairs and had heard him calling for her. "Ahelia, your ima is very sick she wanted me to come and get you, she needs your help," he said sweetly.

"Where is my ima?" the little girl asked as she carefully poked her head up from behind another agents desk.

"Come with me and I'll take you to see her."

"Ahelia run, he wants to hurt you," yelled Abby.

**TBC**

What do you think will happen to Ahelia?

Will Gibbs be alright?

Please review and let me know how you like it so far!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi how is everyone doing?

Chapter 8 is finished, so please read and review as it gives me the encouragement to continue to write. :o)

**NCIS HQ WASHINGTON DC  
FRONT GATE ENTRANCE  
1820 ZULU**

"Boss are you ok?" Tony bellowed as he skidded to a halt where Gibbs was laying on his stomach.

"Ack, I feel like I was hit by a bus!" Gibbs moaned as he rolled onto his back, revealing the multiple cuts and scratches on his face, arms and hands to the small huddled group around him.

"Nope just a car boss," Tony quipped back with a huge smile on his face.

Just then the shrill call of Gibbs' mobile interrupted the silence that had fallen over the quartet, as they assessed the damage to the surrounding area. "Gibbs," he mumbled, "WHAT! Were coming just stay in your office Jen," without waiting for a reply he hung up the phone and started to run towards the buildings entrance, "Hymat is in the building he's after Ahelia, this whole thing was just a diversion," he threw over his shoulder not once slowing down his pace to check if his team were following.

**NCIS HQ WASHINGTON DC  
BULL PEN  
1830 ZULU**

Gibbs carefully opened the stair well doors just enough for Tony and McGee to sneak through with their weapons drawn and raised. Taking a quick scan of the bull pen they could see Hymat weaving in and out of the desks as he made his way towards Ahelia who was now trapped in the corner of the room.

Gibbs silently signaled to Tony and McGee, and quickly but quietly circled around their suspect. When all three were in position they raised their weapons and bellowed simultainiously, "NCIS, PUT THE GUN DOWN."

Lunging at the last moment he grabbed Ahelia and spun her around so he could use her as a shield. With one hand wrapped around her tiny throat, and the other holding his weapon, he continuously darted his gun back and forth between the three agents. Slowly he started to edge towards the emergency exit door.

As they passed close to a desk Ahelia noticed that sitting on the table was a letter opener. Taking a peak at Hymat she carefully reached out and grabbed the sharp item, making sure she had a firm grasp on the handle, she then swung her hand back and rammed the object into his thigh.

Without thinking Hymat dropped the gun and his hold on her throat and grasped at the protruding metal stuck in his thigh, unsure on if he should pull it out or leave it in. As soon as he had released his hold on her, Ahelia ran to where she could see Abby and immediately hid behind her gothic friend.

"Don't even think about it," Gibbs growled as he watched Hymat edging towards his discarded weapon.

Tony quickly cuffed Hymat and he and McGee took him straight to the interrogation room, "I'll be down in a minute DiNozzo, I'm going to check on Ahelia," he stated as he rushed over to the little girl.

"Are you ok?" he questioned as he crouched in front of her, his hands were thoroughly checking her over for any injuries.

She allowed a small smile, "I am fine, it was just a little scary, but I am fine now, yes?" she asked as she bit her lower lip.

"Yeah, you are safe now Ahelia," he murmured. Cupping her cheeks with his hands he delicately placed a kiss on her forehead and drew her into his arms, "your safe now princess," he whispered again, wanting to reassure her just as much as him that she would be ok.

**NCIS HQ WASHINGTON DC  
INTERRORGATION ROOM  
1915 ZULU**

"Now, for the last time," Gibbs said as he sat down at the table in front of Hymat. "Where is Ziva David?" he asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Hymat stated.

"Don't give me that, you may as well tell me where she is as your already going away for a long, long time."

"You have nothing to hold me with," smirked Hymat.

"That's were your wrong. We have enough evidence to charge you with, two counts of kidnapping one being of a Mossad Officer, one count of attempted kidnapping. One count of causing grievous bodily harm, two counts of taking hostages in a Federal building, two counts of destruction to Federal property, attempted murder on three federal Agents, and I can go on. Now, where is Officer David?" Hymat folded his arms across his chest and looked away from Gibbs.

Gibbs had had enough, he had been interrogating Hymat for the last half an hour and still hadn't found the location of Ziva. Banging his fist down on the wooden table he made Hymat jump in his chair. Storming around the desk to the suspects side he grabbed him by the throat and pushed him up against the wall. Grasping his weapon from it's holster he primed it and held it to Hymats temple. "Now, I'll give you a choice. You can answer my questions or I'll make you, understand?" he looked at the two way mirror and signaled to Tony and McGee who were watching. A few minutes late Tony walked in holding a small box. Gibbs smiled as he maneuvered Hymat back around to his seat while Tony opened the case and pulled out a pair of pliers and a knife. "I think you have an idea on how this works," he nodded to Tony and he grabbed one of their suspects hands while Gibbs placed the pliers near the mans fingers.

"Wait," Hymat yelled as his eyes darted from Gibbs to the pliers hovering near his finger tips. "T-There is an old abandoned ware house just north of Olney on Georgia Avenue, that's where you will find her."

Gibbs turned to Tony, "Tell the Director to bring up the satellite imagery in MTAC, she'll need to be our eyes until we get there. I don't want them moving Ziva before I deal with Rhani." He turned back to Hymat, "If I find out that you have lied to me, I wont just stop at your finger nails," he paused. "Your toe nails and teeth will follow!"

**ABANDONED WARE HOUSE  
****GEORGIA AVENUE, OLNEY  
1930 ZULU**

When Ziva awoke she realised that she was laying on an old mattress. Her third interrogation had taken place only two hours ago and Rhani still didn't have the information that he needed. Carefully she tried to open her eyes so she could investigate her surroundings, but her left was completely shut due to the swelling caused by Rhani's new attempt at forcing her to talk. Her right wasn't much better but at least she could see out of it. Stifling a groan she delicately stretched out her tired and aching muscles. Without thinking she flexed her hands and quickly regretted the action as a throbbing pain quickly coursed through her finger tips. Trying to ease the pain by taking deep breaths she slowly stood up from the floor and shuffled over to the open door to her room. Obviously Rhani had thought she would have been out for longer.

She had only gone about twenty meters when she came across two barrels that had wires and other components attached to them. Looking around at her surroundings, she saw for the first time all the crates that were marked with either Hydrogen Peroxide or Acetone. She didn't know that they were manufacturing bombs but suddenly all the questions that Rhani had been interrogating her for, now made sense. He wanted to assassinate the Israeli President, the Israeli Prime Minister and the American President.

Picking up a screw driver and some other tools from a table near by, she carefully eased the cover off one of the control panels. Taking note of the contents she pulled out 6 wires. She sighed when she saw they were all red. Struggling to hold a pair of pliers due to her painful fingers she gently split the protective coating off them. Finally she finished and had exposed two red or live wires, two black or neutral wires and two yellow/green or earth ground wires. After a few minutes she had rewired the device and all that was left was to activate it. Reattaching the panel she then turned her attention to the key pad so she could set the timer. Knowing that time was running out and she didn't want to give them time to escape or disarm it, so she only set it for ten minutes. After she had pressed enter it started to count down, she rose off the floor from her seated position and headed for the back entrance of the ware house. Seeing a tree line thirty meters away she started to stumble towards it. She had just made it through the doors when her vision started to blur and she tumbled to the ground. Dizzy and vision impaired she got on to her hands and knees as she was determined to drag her self the rest of the way if she had too.

**TBC**

PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW HOW IT'S GOING SO FAR :O)


	9. Chapter 9

How has every ones week been? Season 5 finally came out on DVD Today in Australia, (I have not seen it or season 6 yet) so my nights will be filled with lots of NCIS goodness. Well down to business this is chapter 9. Hope you enjoy.

**DRIVING TOWARDS ZIVA'S LOCATION  
MARYLAND DC  
1930 ZULU**

The navy blue dodge that contained the NCIS team was just a blur to the other vehicles traveling on the streets of Washington DC, as it weaved in and out of the traffic. Gibbs' normally erratic driving was nothing compared to the way he was driving now, and Tony had guessed that the usual hour long trip would be completed in no more then thirty-five minutes. "Any sign of Ziva yet Director?" asked Gibbs through his cuff link radio as he swerved to the right.

"Nothing yet Jethro, although we do have a red ford at the scene and Abby is currently running it's plates. Were pretty sure that it's the same car that you saw take Ziva at the shopping centre. Hang on a sec," It was silent for a few minutes until her voice sounded over their ear wigs. "Confirmation came back Jethro it's them."

"Where is Ahelia if Abby is with you?" he asked sounding worried.

"Relax she is with Ducky up in my office. Whoa. We have a visual on Ziva, she just exited out the back doors of the ware house, she looks to be alone. She just collapsed to the ground. She's trying to get up but she can't. OH GOD NO!" Jenny yelled.

"What? Jen what is going on?" he barked but there was only silence. "Jen, JEN, DIRECTOR!"

"The ware house is gone, it just exploded and I don't have a visual on Ziva any more, Jethro how far out are you? Abby is calling the local authorities plus search and rescue," cried the Director.

"About 15 minutes, I'll let you know when we find her, just don't say anything to Ahelia ok? Promise me that you wont tell her what just happened," Gibbs stressed.

"I promise just find her ok?" she replied with a shaky voice.

Gibbs pressed his foot further down onto the accelerator and the car lurched forward as he sped faster and closer towards their destination. They were still five minutes away and already they could see the dark plume of smoke rising above some of the other abandoned buildings. After what felt like hours to Gibbs they finally arrived at the scene. The Search and Rescue teams were already setting up some emergency lighting, sniffer dogs were exploring the area, while trains of people passed chunks of debris down along the line where they would then throw it into a truck for either evidence or removal.

**ABANDONED WARE HOUSE  
GEORGIA AVE OLNEY  
1800 ZULU **

The piercing sound of yelling dragged her out of the blackness called unconsciousness. Although as she took a look at her surroundings, it was the dark of the night that had now enveloped her. The only reprieve being the small flickering of light from some where in the distance that danced around the walls of her small prison. she tried to sit up but she didn't get far as her head suddenly impacted with a heavy slab of concrete that rested overhead, that's when she realised that if no one came to help her, the encasing would no longer be her prison but her tomb.

Lowering gently back to the ground, her back scratched against shards of glass, metal and rocks as they embedded themselves into her skin. Pain coursed through her so she squeezed her eyes shut against the stinging and throbbing that was quickly making it's self known to parts of her body that she never new existed. She groaned as an annoying trickle slowly teased it's way from her hair line, slid down her temple and cheek and ran around to the back of her neck. Moaning she carefully raised her left hand to brush away the offending tickle as her right was pinned under a large chunk of metal. Tracing the same path with her fingers she encountered a warm, wet and sticky substance, blood, she tried to comb her fingers through the once chocolate curls but they were now a matted mass of coppery brown as her blood congealed and fused her hair together.

The voices seem to be getting closer now so she tried to call for help but all she managed was a small squeak, followed closely by a painful hacking cough. Darting her tongue out to wet her lips she found that even that was dry, and for the first time she noticed that it was full of dirt and grit from the explosion.

"Find anyone?" Gibbs barked as he rushed over to the EMT in charge.

"One deceased, no id on the body as of yet, if you'll just follow me I can take you," Gibbs nodded, "it's just over this way sir."

The man led Jethro, Dinozzo and McGee over to a white covered sheet that was lying beside one of the rescue vehicles, "Wait," the man said to Gibbs as he was about to lift the sheet.

"What? We have done this before," stated an irritated Gibbs.

"I'm sure you have, but you see the body is badly burnt and well, it wasn't intact sir," Gibbs gave him a glare. "I just thought you should know," he mumbled.

Gibbs didn't really want to look, he didn't want it to be her but he had to, both for him and little Ahelia. Kneeling down he hesitated before slowly lifting the cover. Looking down at the body he sighed, he couldn't tell if it was her or not.

"Boss?" Tony asked looking anywhere but at the kadaver, "Is it. . . . . . ?"

"I-I can't," he cleared his throat, "I can't tell.

"It's a male, our ME did a quick examination if that helps.........." he didn't get to finish as Gibbs stood and walked away. DiNozzo not far behind him.

"Is he after someone in particular?" he asked Tim.

"Were after one of our female Agents she was kidnapped a few days ago, we picked her up on satellite over the far side just before the explosion!" McGee told the man as he pointed in the general direction.

"Oh I didn't know, I'll send some of my men over that side to help you."

"ZIVA!" Gibbs yelled as he frantically started to search in the vicinity that Jenny claimed Ziva had been in.

"Boss let Search and Rescue look for her!" Tony bellowed as he tried to pull Gibbs away from the scene.

Gibbs snatched his arm back. "DiNozzo either help me find her, or get out of my way," he growled. Tony sighed but started to rummage through the twisted metal and rubble.

"Tony help me move this, quick," Gibbs puffed as they moved a rather large chunk of metal and tossed it to the side. When Gibbs turned back that's when he finally noticed it. "Oh Ziva no!" he whispered. Crouching down he gently took the bruised and battered hand in his. He couldn't see the rest of her so he checked her pulse and sighed as he felt a weak one beating through her wrist. "Tony get the medics and rescue over here," he yelled never once taking his eyes of the small fragile hand in his. His heart started to thud in his chest as a wave of relief washed over him as he watched her fingers slowly curl around his. "Just hang on Zee, you'll be out of there in no time."

**TBC**

IF YOU LIKE IT LET ME KNOW! IF THERE IS SOMETHING YOU WANT ME TO ADD LET ME KNOW THAT TOO :O)


	10. Chapter 10

WOW Thanks for all the positive responses. I finally finished watching season 5 and was disappointed in how the last episode finished. Now I'm going to have to wait more then 6 months to see season 6. Humph! Well at least fan fiction will keep me sane until then lol :o)

Here is chapter 10 and I hope you enjoy.

Previously........

"Tony help me move this, quick," Gibbs puffed as they moved a rather large chunk of metal and tossed it to the side. When Gibbs turned back that's when he finally noticed it. "Oh Ziva no!" he whispered. Crouching down he gently took the bruised and battered hand in his. He couldn't see the rest of her so he checked her pulse and sighed as he felt a weak one beating through her wrist. "Tony get the medics and rescue over here," he yelled never once taking his eyes of the small fragile hand in his. His heart started to thud in his chest as a wave of relief washed over him as he watched her fingers slowly curl around his. "Just hang on Zee, you'll be out of there in no time."

**EXPLOSION SITE  
GEORGIA AVE OLNEY  
1900 ZULU**

Gibbs frantically tried to brush rocks away with his free hand as he still cradled her fragile one in his other. He was too afraid to let her go as this was his only life line, the only thing telling him that she was still alive.

"Ziva can you hear me? Come on Zee," Gibbs called out to her but stopped what he was doing when he heard a soft moan.

"Ziva?" he asked listening intently as he still couldn't see any other part of her besides her hand.

"Gibbs? Is Ahel. . . .," he heard her whisper just before she started to cough.

"Ahelia is fine, Ducky is entertaining her with some of his stories, so just relax and we will have you out of there soon," he said as he rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Excuse me sir but we need to get in there, we need to assess her vitals before we can attempt to free her," stated an emergency worker.

"I've got to let go of your hand Ziva, just so the medics can give you some medication ok?" he told her but she gripped his hand tighter. "Ziva?" he called out to her but a wavered cry was her only response as her hand tensed and shook as she tried to control the agonising ripples of pain coursing through her body, right before going slack as she once again gave into the pull of blissful unconsciousness. "Ziva? Zee?" his panic voice alerted the other bystanders.

"Move, we have to get in there now!" one of the rescue workers grasped Gibbs' shoulders and maneuvered him over to where DiNozzo and McGee where standing in shock.

They were finding it hard to see what was going on, but after 5 minutes of waiting for information another EMT approached the NCIS team, "she's stable for now and is just unconscious at the moment. We suspect that she might have a head injury and or internal bleeding as her pulse is quickening and her BP is dropping. We've put her on an IV drip as she is quite dehydrated and it will help with some of the blood loss that were assuming she has, but we need to get her out ASAP and straight to Bethesda."

"What about giving her something for the pain?" Tony asked.

"We can't give her any pain medication at the moment as we need to assess what other injuries she might have, and as you can see we need to get her out of that mess before we can do that."

In the end heavy machinery had to be brought in to remove the large concrete slab that had both pinned and protected her from the majority of the fire, heat and debris. Once they had placed her battered body on the gurney, Gibbs was immediately by her side again. Tony and McGee looked on as the tough marine gunny grasped Ziva's hand gently in his, brought it to his lips and kissed each knuckle softly, before holding it to his chest. His other hand was gently brushing her bruised cheek with his knuckles. "Your safe now Zee, oh god you had me so worried. I'm so sorry, I should have been able to find you sooner," he murmured into her ear.

Leaning back he watched her face for any sign of recognition that she had heard, and he grinned in relief as a faint smiled pulled at her lips, "what happened to never say sorry?" croaked Ziva as her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him. He could see how much pain she was in, her eyes were glazed over and her free hand was clenched into a fist, but still she kept up the strong facade, clearly not wanting to appear weak in front of her team mates.

"I'll say it a thousand times if I have too, at least until you forgive me for not saving you like i had promised," he kissed her fore head, making sure to bypass the long gash on the side of her face.

"Nothing to forgive you for, and you did save me again," she whispered.

"I'll always come for you Zee."

"I'm sorry sir but we have to take her now, one of you are quite welcome to come with us, we just ask that you stay out of our way if an emergency should arise," stated the ambulance driver.

"I'm going with her Tony, your in charge. Get Ducky here to pick up the deceased, and keep looking for the other kidnapper. Call the director and get her to bring Ahelia down to Bethesda in the morning, if Ziva can have visitors earlier I'll let her know. And ring me when you have a positive identity on both bodies, I want to make sure we have all of them!" Gibbs ordered as he climbed in the vehicle right beside Ziva.

**ON THEIR WAY TO BETHESDA  
IN AMBULANCE  
2215 ZULU**

"How are you feeling?" Gibbs questioned.

"Like I was hit by a bus," she answered softly.

He smiled, "It was a building actually."

"Whats so funny?"

"Well the same thing happened to me this morning!" he started to laugh.

"What? You were hit by a building?"stated a confused Ziva.

"No, an exploding car at the front entrance of the Navy Yard," she started to panic.

"Is that how you got all your scratches? Is Ahelia ok?" she questioned as she brought her hand up to his face to delicately run her fingers over a cut on his cheek. Catching her hand in his he once again brought it to his lips.

"I'm fine and Ahelia is fine. Actually she's better then fine she is absolutely amazing. She's just like you Ziva," he murmured as he placed a kiss on the palm of her hand.

"Thank you," she mumbled. Gibbs could tell that she was loosing the fight to stay conscious.

"Ziva, you can't go to sleep, you have a head injury so you need to stay awake ok?" She nodded her head but quickly squeezed her eyes shut as another wave of pain rushed through her and she brought her hand down to her stomach. Groaning she rolled onto her side into a fetal position and clutched Gibbs' hand tighter. "Ziva?" mumbled Gibbs, turning he looked at the medic who was conversing with the driver through a little window that separated the two. "What's happening to her?"

**TBC**

How was this chapter? Please review and let me know :o)


	11. Chapter 11

I'm glad everyone is liking my story, and I'm sorry that I have been leaving the chapters on a cliff hanger but I have found that it makes people want to continue reading. And it's good knowing that people are waiting on the next chapter to be added. For someone who nearly failed English I'm quite proud of this story so please read and review and let me know what you think.

Previously........

"Ziva, you can't go to sleep, you have a head injury so you need to stay awake ok?" She nodded her head but quickly squeezed her eyes shut as another wave of pain rushed through her and she brought her hand down to her stomach. Groaning she rolled onto her side into a fetal position and clutched Gibbs' hand tighter. "Ziva?" asked Gibbs, turning he looked at the medic who was conversing with the driver through a little window that separated the two. "What's happening to her?"

**ON THEIR WAY TO BETHESDA  
IN AMBULANCE  
2245 ZULU**

Turning around the man rushed to Ziva's side. Lifting her eye lids he shined the pen light into her eyes, "her pupils are sluggish, she's going into hypovolemic shock," forcing her to lay on her back again he then lifted her shirt. That's when he noticed her distended and discoloured abdomen. Palpating her swollen stomach caused her to cry out again, the medic sighed and shook his head, "and she definitely has internal bleeding, damn it!" He stated as he banged his fist twice onto the partition that separated them from the driver. Gibbs didn't know what the medic was doing but when he suddenly felt the ambulance lurch forward he then understood, it meant that time was running out and she needed to get to the hospital ASAP.

"What are you doing to her?" Gibbs voice shook as he watched the medic elevate Ziva's legs.

"We need to keep as much blood circulating through her heart as we can, that is why I have raised her legs," he replied, "keep talking to her and don't let her fall asleep!"

"Ziva, come on hun don't do this to me, you need to fight so you can get better and come home to Ahelia and I, please!" Gibbs stressed.

She wanted to answer him but only a loud moan escaped her lips as her abdomen once again contracted painfully. Turning her head slightly to the side she started to cough violently, only this time a spray of crimson red stained the stark white sheets. A cherry red trickle of blood being the only colour to her now ashen face. She was finding that every breath that she struggled to take, put unwanted pressure on her already fluid filled lungs as she gasped for much needed oxygen.

Ziva let out a little whimper and returned to her previous fetal position, "can't you give her something?" The medic shook his head. "Anything?" Gibbs pleaded with the man.

"I can't give her any medication as it could exasperate her already failing system. Most of the drugs we have on board for pain relief contain blood thinning agents, I'm sorry but she is just going to have to wait until the doctors can get her into theatre to repair the damage."

Gibbs nodded and looked back down at the now frail Israeli, "Ziva, just hold on alright were nearly there."

Raising a trembling hand she traced his eyebrows, ran her finger tips over his nose and rubbed her thumb across his lips. "I-I . . . love you. . . . J-Jethro. . . .take c-care. . . . of A-Ahelia, " she panted out. With one last brush of his cheek she slowly closed her eyes as her hand started to slide down his face. Catching her now lifeless hand in his, he placed her palm back on his cheek.

"Zee?" Gibbs sniffed as his eyes filled with tears, but he was determined not to let them fall, "I love you too, just hold on ok!"

**BETHESDA NAVAL HOSPITAL  
WASHINGTON DC  
0630 ZULU**

Gibbs had been sitting in the same chair for the last seven and a half hours, gently cradling his left hand in his right. He could still feel the slight tingle that pulsed through it from when he had held Ziva's still one. He closed his eyes as he remembered what had happened when they had finally arrived at the hospital. . . . . . .

The ambulance had no sooner stopped when the back doors burst open revealing a mass of nurses and doctors awaiting their arrival. He had never once let go of her hand as they rushed through the front entrance into the busy emergency department. They pushed her into a curtained area where they proceeded to cut away her clothing, take her vitals and hook her up to the necessary machines. Then within a matter of minutes the heart monitor had sounded and she flat lined. A nurse had climbed onto the gurney and straddled her hips as she started to perform CPR, another worked the bag that was squeezing life giving oxygen into her lifeless body. Then before he knew what was happening, her hand was suddenly ripped form his grasp, as her unconscious form was rushed directly to a waiting theatre room where she was still undergoing surgery on an internal bleed. . . . . . .

The banging of the staff only doors brought his attention back to the present and to a nurse that had just walked out, sitting up straighter in his seat he waited to see if she would have news on Ziva. But he sighed and slumped back in his chair when she walked over to another family that was waiting across from him. Putting his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands he tried not to listen to the families shrill cries of grief as he fought to regain control of his own emotions that were threatening to make themselves known.

"Gibbs?" A whispered little voice sounded and he snapped his head up only to come face to face with Ahelia. "How is my ima?" she asked as a few tears trickled down her cheeks. Jen just nodded in acknowledgement and sat down across from him, she wanted to give them some time alone.

"I don't know princess, I don't know," he mumbled as he looked back down at the little girl.

Ahelia nodded her head sadly as she climbed up onto his lap, resting her head on his chest she started to play with the buttons on his shirt, "ima will be alright abba," she murmured as she cuddled in closer to his warm embrace.

"Of course she will my little soilder," it wasn't until he had replied that he then realised she had called him abba. "Ahelia, you know that i'm not your father right!" she lifted her head and smiled at him.

"You have been more of an abba in the last few days then what my real abba and sabba have been all my life," she sighed. "But if you don't like it I will call you Gibbs," she lowered her head back down to his chest.

Placing his thumb and finger under the little girls chin he gently lifted her head, he looked at her beautiful violet eyes and smiled, "Ahelia, I would be proud for you to call me abba," he kissed Ahelia's cheek.

She threw her arms around his neck and said four little words that he never thought he would hear again, "I love you dad," she whispered in his ear before snuggling into his embrace as she went back to playing with his buttons.

It was almost 2 hours later when the rest of the team arrived. "Anything on Ziva boss?" asked Tony as he sat down beside the Director.

"Nothing yet," he paused. "How's the investigation going?"

"Well Jethro, I performed the autopsy on the John Doe that I picked up from the scene, lab results confirmed the body belongs to Ali. Naturally you could tell that the cause of death had been the explosion. The burns that covered his entire body were not chemical burns so I am assuming that the explosion wasn't caused by the misuse of mixing chemicals. It would have been one of the bombs that had detonated and therefore caused a chain reaction with the others,"

"If it wasn't a chemical explosion then would they set the timer on the bombs if they weren't ready to use them, I mean the ware house was not the target site so why start the countdown," McGee questioned.

"Maybe it wasn't them who started it!" Jenny suggested.

"Yeah, you said that she was trying to get away from the ware house, maybe Ziva escaped, set the timer, but didn't make it to safety as she collapsed," Tony added.

"What about Rhani?"questioned Gibbs, "did you find him?"

The others looked at each other before turning back to their boss, "Well boss when the search and rescue crew didn't come across anymore bodies, we went back to the satellite recording that the Director and Abby had been watching, and we noticed that Rhani escaped out another entrance just before it exploded."

Ducky sighed, "he's still out there Jethro!"

**TBC**

Hi so what do you think will happen next? If you have any ideas let me know!


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry it took a while to up date but I had trouble writing this chapter and I'm not 100% happy with it. So please tell me what you think! :o)

Previous. . . . . .

"What about Rhani?"questioned Gibbs, "did you find him?"

The others looked at each other before turning back to their boss, "Well boss when the search and rescue crew didn't come across anymore bodies, we went back to the satellite recording that the Director and Abby had been watching, and we noticed that Rhani escaped out another entrance just before it exploded."

Ducky sighed, "he's still out there Jethro!"

**BETHESDA NAVAL HOSPITAL  
EMERGENCY WAITING ROOM  
0830 ZULU**

"Will my Ima be ok ada?" Ahelia asked as she lent back against Gibbs' chest.

"Your mother is a strong women Ahelia, and I believe that she will do anything she can to come back to you," he murmured as he played with her hair.

"Family of Officer David?" a nurse called out.

"Here!" Gibbs stood and lowered Ahelia down to sit on the chair as he and Ducky walked over to the nurses station. "How is she?" he asked with a little apprehension.

"She's not out of the woods yet, we managed to find and repair the damage that had been done to her right lung and spleen, which had also been the cause of the internal bleeding. Some of the larger cuts on her arms and torso needed stitches but other then that there will be little if no scaring. Her fingers have already begun healing but we have still placed her on some antibiotics just in case. We sent her down stairs after the operation for a CT scan and some X-rays. Her CT scan came back ok, though we were a little worried about the possibility of brain damage caused by the blunt force trauma to her head, everything looks fine so far, but we do want to monitor her for any swelling that may occur. The X-rays confirmed that she has 3 cracked ribs and one broken, it was this one that punctured her lung that caused the internal bleeding there. Her body is also covered in bruises which will cause her a lot of discomfort. But all in all, considering what she went through, I'm amazed that she doesn't have more severe injuries."

"Can we see her?" asked Gibbs.

"We are moving her into her room in the next 45 minutes, she can have visitors then," the nurse replied.

"Is she awake yet?" Ducky questioned.

"She is but she is still a little disorientated, she should be more lucid in the next few hours but that is common! At the moment she keeps drifting in and out of sleep so when you are allowed in please don't wake her as she needs her rest. Oh and before I forget, we had to take this off when she went into theatre and we all thought that you might like to hold onto it for her!" she put her hand into her pocket and pulled out Ziva's Star of David necklace and passed it to Gibbs. He clasped the item in his hand and nodded his thanks to the nurse before she turned and walked away.

Sitting down beside Ahelia he looked at the pendent in his hands, "your Ima's going to be fine princess," he murmered as he engulfed her in a fatherly hug.

"Really?" she cried.

"Yeah baby, really," sighing he look back down at the necklace in his hands as he traced the golden metal of the star. He allowed a small smile to grace his face as the worry of the last few days dissipated and the good news finally set in. Ziva was alive, Ahelia was alive, and they were safe, his family were safe.

"Is that Ima's?" Ahelia asked watching as his fingers caressed the intricate patterns. He just nodded in response as he was still caught up in his revere. Carefully she placed her tiny hand over his much larger one and halted his movements, then gently she grabbed the jewelry by the chain and held it up. "Are you watching it for my Ima?" she questioned and once again he only nodded. Kneeling on the chair beside him she brought the chain up and clasped it around his neck.

"I don't believe in a God Ahelia!" he said as he placed some of her chocolate curls behind her ear.

She just shrugged her shoulders, "that necklace is my ima's and you believed in her, and besides she would want you to ware it."

Smiling brighter he grabbed the little girl and started to tickle her, "so when did you become a wise mystic?"

"Stop. . . . .. please stop," she gasped out through bouts of giggles.

"Sorry Ahelia, I can't hear you!"

"Please. . . . . . Ada. . . . . . . Stop."

One hour later Gibbs and Ahelia were allowed in to see Ziva, Gibbs had sent the others back to NCIS head quarters to track down Rhani. Holding Ahelia's hand Gibbs opened the door and they both walked in. "Ada?" Ahelia looked up at Gibbs with tears in her eyes.

"It's ok Ahelia, you can touch her if you want, just make sure that you don't bump any of the machines," he replied.

Nodding her head she placed her hand gently on Ziva's arm, "Ima?" she whispered.

**NCIS HEAD QUARTERS  
WASHINGTON DC  
1000 ZULU**

"Anything yet probie?" DiNozzo asked.

"I just received a report of a stolen car," he typed on his computer and brought an image of said car up onto the big screen where Jenny, Abby and Ducky were also helping.

"Were not interested in stolen cars McIdiot were trying to track down Rhani, you know the crazy bombing, revenge seeking psychopath!" stated DiNozzo.

"Well if you would just let me finish," McGee continued when Tony shut his mouth. "As I was saying, the report of a stolen car was filed at the Olney police station approximately three hours ago. A witness came forward saying he saw a man smash the drivers side window and hot wired it before speeding off. It was brought to our attention as the perpetrator came back as a positive match for the photo we had faxed out to the police departments in the area. The hit was Rhani Shaphat. Sargent Harrison has emailed the entire filed report including the number plate which I have just put out on BOLO." Just as he had finished his computer started to beep.

"What's that?" the Director asked.

"That, is a positive hit on the BOLO for the car," McGee answered as he walked to his desk and sat down at the computer.

"A possitive hit already?" asked Ducky.

McGee just nodded his head, "Security found an abandoned vehicle in a car park on their routine security check. Number plate matches as does the broken window. . . . . . "

"Were not interested in the tiny details probie, just an address!" Tony barked.

"Ahh, the report came in from the Bethesda Hospital!" Tim raised his shocked face to look at the others, "Ziva's at Bethesda!"

Jenny turned to Abby, "Call Gibbs and get the security teams up to Ziva's room!" She pointed to DiNozzo and McGee, "you two get over there now! Ducky and I will follow you."

Abby scurried around to Gibbs' desk and started dialing while Tim and Tony gathered there weapons from there locked draws. "His phone is switched off and the nurses station one is engaged, someone must be using it."

"Keep trying Abby!" the Director ordered.

**ZIVA'S ROOM  
BETHESDA NAVAL HOSPITAL  
1000 ZULU**

Gibbs looked over and smiled at Ahelia. After having a restless night at Jenny's she had finally fallen asleep on the chair, it was cold in the room so he pulled the spare blanket over her petite frame. Walking back over to Ziva he was about to grab her hand when there was a loud THWACK and he was hit on the head from behind. Dropping heavily to the ground he rolled onto his back to see who had struck him. It was Rhani.

"Well, what do we have here?" Rhani smirked as Gibbs tried to drag himself away from the approaching Israeli, but the pain in his head was making him dizzy and black spots kept dancing in front of his eyes. His hand was frantically feeling around for anything he could use as a weapon, as there was no way he could reach his gun that was resting in it's ankle holder without alerting Rhani. He couldn't risk it, not with both an unconscious Ziva and a sleeping Ahelia in the room.

Suddenly his hand touched the cold metal of a spare IV stand, but before he could grasp the object in his hand Rhani's foot made contact with Gibbs' face knocking him out before he had even realised what had happened.

**TBC**

Please read and review it's always appreciated.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry that it has been longer then my other postings but here it is and I hope you enjoy.

Please don't forget to review.

Previously. . . .

"Well, what do we have here?" Rhani smirked as Gibbs tried to drag himself away from the approaching Israeli, but the pain in his head was making him dizzy and black spots kept dancing in front of his eyes. His hand was frantically feeling around for anything he could use as a weapon, as there was no way he could reach his gun that was resting in it's ankle holder without alerting Rhani. He couldn't risk it, not with both an unconscious Ziva and a sleeping Ahelia in the room.

Suddenly his hand touched the cold metal of a spare IV stand, but before he could grasp the object in his hand Rhani's foot made contact with Gibbs' face knocking him out before he had even realised what had happened.

**BETHESDA NAVAL HOSPITAL  
CAR PARK  
1010 ZULU**

The two government issued sedans squealed to a halt just outside the front entrance of the Naval Hospital. Strapping on their bullet proof vest they then ran through the entrance. Jenny turned to the the four security guards on duty and flashed her badge. "I'm Director Sheppard of NCIS, we believe that an extremely dangerous and wanted terrorist is in this building and after one of our agents. She had been admitted to the fifth floor. Can you tell me how many patients are on that level?"

One of the guards went to the front desk and came back with the information, "only 12 at the moment as the rest of the floor is under renovations," he replied.

"How many exits are in use?"

"Just two, the patients are all staying on the east side, all other exits have been locked for security and safety precautions."

"I want that entire east side shut down, no one in or out unless it has been authorised by one of us first, understood?" She barked.

"Yes ma'am," they all answered as they followed Jenny, DiNozzo and McGee up the stairs.

Carefully DiNozzo opened the stair well door that would allow them access to the fifth floor. Taking a deep breath he slowly poked his head out and scanned the immediate area. "I can't see anything," he whispered.

"What do you mean you can't see anything?" Questioned Jenny from behind him.

Gently closing the door he turned to face the nervous people waiting patiently. "There is no one around, it's a little dark and even the nurses station is empty!" He reported back to the group.

"That can't be right sir. There is supposed to be at least one nurse at the station at all times in case of an emergency," one of the security guards stated.

"He might already be here then," Jenny whispered as she withdrew her weapon. Taking that as their cue the others followed suite. "I want you two," she pointed to two of the men, "to guard both the elevator and stair well doors. DiNozzo and McGee your with me and you other two check on the patients and find those nurses, they might require medical attention. Ducky, I want you to stay here and assist the nurses or patients that may require your expertise."

"Yes ma'am," they said quietly before they crept towards their ordered positions.

Sneaking through the doors with there guns drawn, they swept each of the rooms on their way towards Ziva's. Backing up against a wall Tony then swung his gun around behind the nurses station, only to come face to face with three terrified and bounded nurses. Crouching beside them he placed his finger on his lips to hush them and then he showed them his NCIS badge. One of the security personal came out from behind him and cut the bindings to their restraints.

"Take them to the stairs, we cant risk Rhani hearing the elevator doors, he might panic, and get Ducky to check them over," Tony mumbled as he ushered them towards the exit before regrouping with Jenny and McGee.

As they approached Ziva's room they could hear Ahelia and Rhani talking.

"What was in the needle you just gave my ima?" Ahelia questioned as she watched Rhani inject a clear substance into the drip in Ziva's arm.

"Just something that will keep her unconscious long enough for me to sneak both of you out of here. Now shut up, you have to keep quiet understand! You make one noise and your Ima is going to get it," they heard the heavily accented man say.

Jenny decided to take point by hiding behind a linen trolley closest to the open door way of Ziva's room. She wanted to have the best vantage point to see the layout of the entire room. DiNozzo stood quietly with his back pressed firmly against the wall beside the door. His gun raised and primed, ready for the slightest signal from Jenny to either provide cover, or charge in and take out the assailant. McGee was crouched behind a desk near the pair also ready to pounce at a moments notice.

Each took a quick look into the room, the first thing they all noticed was that Gibbs was laying on his back unconscious, a small puddle of blood under his head, and a trickle of crimson red coming from a cut on his forehead.

Rhani was standing off to the side with Ahelia standing in front of him, his hand was wrapped around her little throat as he held a gun to Ziva's temple.

Suddenly a loud buzzing noise from one of the patients call buttons brought Rhani's attention to the door of Ziva's room, and straight away he spotted Jenny peaking out from behind a pile of towels. Swinging his gun away from where it had been pointing at Ziva's head, he aimed it at Jenny. Two loud bangs of a firing gun and the shrill scream of a child ran throughout the fifth floor breaking the deafening silence, and the three NCIS agents scrambled in all directions ducking for cover.

After what felt like ages and with no more shots fired, Jenny slowly stood up from where she had thrown her body in a quick attempt to protect herself. "NCIS Rhani you are under arrest come out with you hands up!" Jenny barked as she pointed her weapon into the now very dark room.

"One of the shots must have taken out the light!" Tony mumbled as he squinted trying to make his eyes adjust to the darkness before him.

"This is Director Sheppard of NCIS, put the gun down." When she got no reply, she and DiNozzo stormed into the room with their weapons raised and tried to do a quick check of the immediate area. The first thing they noticed was that the room held the unmistakable metallic sent of blood.

"Here use these," McGee stated as he handed out some flash lights that he had found behind the nurses station.

As they turned them on Tony's beam of light illuminated the still and lifeless form of Rhani's body lying on the ground in front of them. Tony crouched beside the silent body and checked for a pulse. "He's dead, looks like a bullet to the temple," he said as he looked at Jenny.

"Suicide?" McGee asked quizzically.

"Makes sense. He was trapped with no means of escape," Tony stated as he carefully removed the gun from Rhani's hands.

"Hhmmm," suddenly they heard a moan.

"Gibbs?" "Jethro?" "Boss?" all three asked at the same time. Scanning the room they found him leaning against the wall with his back up weapon resting in his hands.

"Gibbs are you all right?" McGee questioned as he and Jenny looked over the rest of his body, checking for more injury's other then his head wound while DiNozzo checked on Ziva.

"Did I get the bastard?" He asked as he pressed his palm to his temple in an attempt to ease the pounding in his head.

"You shot him boss?" Tony smiled but his expression changed to one of concern as he noticed Gibbs' eyes darting around the room.

"Ahelia? Where is Ahelia?" He ordered as he tried to stand. McGee, Jenny and Tony looked at each other in shock, they had forgotten all about the little girl.

A little whimper drew their attention back to where Ziva was still lying in her unconscious state, blissfully unaware of the danger that had only moments ago surrounded her.

"Ahelia?" Gibbs whispered. Grasping the railing of the hospital bed with one hand, he carefully lowered himself down to the floor to look at the little girl. "It's all over sweet heart, you can come out now," he murmured softly as he held out a hand to the cowering little girl under her mothers bed.

TBC

Please let me know if you liked this chapter, it took so long to write.

Thanks to all of you who have put this story into your favorites list, to those who have reviewed and those who have put me onto your alerts list it is greatly appreciated.


	14. Chapter 14

Hi everyone well this is the last chapter, I would like to thank everyone who has either read it, left reviews, or added my story to their favourite lists.

Please review and let me know what you think of this story. Thanks again.

**PREVIOUSLY**

"Hhmmm," suddenly they heard a moan.

"Gibbs?" "Jethro?" "Boss?" all three asked at the same time. Scanning the room they found him leaning against the wall with his back up weapon resting in his hands.

"Gibbs are you all right?" McGee questioned as he and Jenny looked over the rest of his body, checking for more injury's other then his head wound while DiNozzo checked on Ziva.

"Did I get the bastard?" He asked as he pressed his palm to his temple in an attempt to ease the pounding in his head.

"You shot him boss?" Tony smiled but his expression changed to one of concern as he noticed Gibbs' eyes darting around the room.

"Ahelia? Where is Ahelia?" He ordered as he tried to stand. McGee, Jenny and Tony looked at each other in shock, they had forgotten all about the little girl.

A little whimper drew their attention back to where Ziva was still lying in her unconscious state, blissfully unaware of the danger that had only moments ago surrounded her.

"Ahelia?" Gibbs whispered. Grasping the railing of the hospital bed with one hand, he carefully lowered himself down to the floor to look at the little girl. "It's all over sweet heart, you can come out now," he murmured softly as he held out a hand to the cowering little girl under her mothers bed.

**BETHESDA NAVAL HOSPITAL  
LEVEL 5 ZIVA'S ROOM**

"I'll go and get a doctor," McGee stated as he hurried out of the room.

"Are you ok honey?" Jenny murmured as she checked the trembling little girl resting in Gibbs' arms.

"Ada is my ima . . . . " Ahelia started to cry again as she pressed herself closer into his embrace.

"No baby ima is just sleeping at the moment, ok?" he whispered as he stroked her back.

"Ah excuse me sir," a nurse made herself known at the door, "I need to stitch up that head wound of yours and then we want to take you down to X-ray," she stated.

"I'm not going anywhere until I know how Ziva is doing!" he grunted as the nursed pressed the cut on his head rather roughly.

"Go Jethro, the quicker you get down there and they check you over the quicker you can get back here to be with Ziva," she raised her hand when he was about to protest. "That was an order not a suggestion. I'll look after Ahelia, now go!"

He sighed, "You go with Auntie Jenny ok, I'll be right back," he said gently as he kissed her cheek before passing her over.

20 minutes later Gibbs was back up in Ziva's room and she was starting to stir so the others left to give them some privacy.

"Gibbs," she choked out.

"Hey Zee I'm here," he said as he smiled down at her. "How do you feel?"

"I am fine," she stated before looking around the room, the heart monitor that was still attached to her started to beep loud and fast as she grew more and more panicked, "Ahelia where is she," she yelled as she tried to get out of bed.

"Whoa, Ziva, Ahelia is fine, I'll go and get her she is with Ducky and Jenny at the moment."

**BETHESDA NAVAL HOSPITAL  
WAITING ROOM**

"What do you think is taking Gibbs so long, He's been in there for an hour, I want to see Ziva too!" huffed Abey as she paced back and forth.

"They have a lot to talk about my dear, just give it a few more minutes then we will go and see them," Ducky murmured as he grabbed her by the shoulders to halt her movements, "If you don't stop pacing you will wear a hole in the floor."

10 minutes later Abey was still walking around the waiting room, "Did you know that it is exactly 21.3 feet in width and 27.9 feet in length, I'm mean come on why not just make it 21 x 28, what is with the extra .9 and .3," she stated quickly.

"How man Caf pow's have you had today Abey?" questioned Tony as they all watched her measure out the room again.

"About 8, why?" she stated as her head whipped around and glared at him.

"Well you look and act like what a chipmunk on speed would be like," he retorted back.

"Oh and you know what a chipmunk on speed looks like?" Her voice raised an octave higher.

"Ok, I think we have given them long enough let's go," Jenny pipped up hopping to ease the tension between the two.

**ZIVA'S ROOM**

When they made it to Ziva's room it was still in darkness, quietly they all proceeded in. Abey being the first in suddenly stopped causing the others to walk into her back.

"Abey don't just stop like that!" complained Tony.

"Shh," she whispered as she flashed them all a smile, "look."

Gibbs was lying beside Ziva with Ahelia in between the pair fast asleep, all blissfully unaware of the group of on lookers. "Ah, that explains why they were taking so long, well come on all let's leave them be, we can come back tomorrow and visit," murmured Ducky, Abey was about to complain so he put his hand over her mouth. "Tomorrow Abigail," he stressed as he pushed them all back out of the room.

Taking one last glance at the sleeping family he smiled before following the bickering group down the hall.

**12 MONTHS LATER  
GIBBS' HOUSE**

Ziva had just finished cleaning the kitchen when her body buckled over in pain, panting she grabbed hold of the table, her knuckles turned white as she attempted to breathe through the stabbing clenching pain. When it had eased she headed slowly towards the basement doors, pausing on the landing of the stairs she took in the sight before her.

Gibbs was fast asleep on the couch with Ahelia sleeping on his chest. Carefully she made her way down and shook his shoulder, "Jethro? Jethro honey?"

"Yeah," he murmured his response as he stood and placed the sleeping child back down. "Are you ok?" he questioned when he saw the pain in her eyes.

Shaking her head she called out in pain, "Ahhhh."

"Ziva," he helped her to sit on the couch, "Is it time?" he questioned as he gently rubbed his large hands over her swollen abdomen.

"Y-yes I-it is," she panted out before moaning.

The normally in control Special Agent was a little more than flustered at the appending arrival of the new baby, his new baby.

"What do I do?" he questioned as he started to pace back and forth. This would be his 2nd biological child but he wasn't their when Shannon had Kelly. He couldn't help but feel a little out of his depth.

"Call Ducky and Jenny," she murmured when the pain had subsided. She had insisted that Ducky delivered the baby as she wanted someone that she new and trusted, and Jenny was to watch Ahelia for them.

Gibbs nodded dumbly as he went to make the appropriate phone calls. Ziva pointed upstairs and whispered to him, "bathroom," she wanted a hot bath to help alleviate the pain. Ever so carefully she waddled up to the second floor.

"Ziva?" Gibbs questioned as he checked on her a half an hour later, "How are you feeling?"

"I am fine, this little one wants out though," she sighed as his well trained and rough hands started to massage her lower back.

"Where is Ahelia?" she moaned.

"Everyone is here, and I put Ahelia in her room as she is still sleeping."

"Everyone?" she grunted.

"Jenny called Abey and then she called DiNozzo and McGee, when I questioned them they all said that they wanted to be here when their niece or nephew was born, I couldn't exactly throw them out, they are family. Don't you want them here?"

"Yes I want them here, it's just a little over whelming that is all, as I had to do this all by myself last time," she murmured.

"Your not alone anymore hun," he smiled at her before giving her a loving kiss.

"Good evening my dear," Ducky greeted the pair, "let's see how things are going shell we?" he said as he snapped on a pair of gloves.

**LOUNGE ROOM  
GIBBS' HOUSE **

"Maybe I should see if they are all right," Abey grumbled as she took a sip of her caf pow.

"If they wern't allright we would know, now sit Abs!" Tony stated as he roughly pulled her back to sit on the couch.

"Then maybe I should check on Ahelia," Abey stated as she went to rise from the chair.

"Abs your making me nervous," McGee huffed as he reached for her hand and made her sit a little more gracefully then what Tony had done previously.

Abey was about to retort a reply when a high pitched wailing brought all their attention to the stairs.

"That was it, I'm an auntie, I'm an auntie, I have a niece or a nephew, oh I'm an auntie," Abey sung as she danced around the room.

"Gibbs?" Jenny stated as they all watched the proud new father walk down the stairs carrying a tiny bundle in his arms.

"What did you name it?" Abey squealed.

"Kaylen Elias," he looked at the bundle in his arms before looking at the group before him, and when he spoke his voice shook with that of amazement.

"I have a son!"

**THE END**


End file.
